It's All A Thing Of The Past
by husker-fan-2006
Summary: Harry and Hermione don't have the best marriage. But all hell breaks loose when their kids, Blake and Lily, go back in time to fix their relationship before they even have one. Full summary inside (It's a better summary). COMPLETED! R&R!
1. The Way Things Are

It's All a Thing of the Past  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been married for fifteen years and have sixteen-year-old twins, Lily Anne, and Blake James. They have a rocky marriage, due to the reason they had gotten together in the first place. After a huge mistake one night before they were married, Harry and Hermione were tied by a bond that would reveal itself in nine months. You could tell that they really didn't want to be with each other, but stayed together for the sake of their children. After a fight between their parents one evening after their parents' fifteen-year wedding anniversary, which was a total bust, Lily and Blake go back in time to try and make their parents fall in love with each other. But the whole plan backfires when things don't go exactly the way they're supposed to.  
  
Chapter 1: The Way Things Are  
  
Disclaimer: For this chapter, and all future chapters, I'm just going to say, I don't own Harry Potter, nor would I say I did.  
  
Lily Potter watched her parents at the anniversary party that she, her brother, and her parents' friends had thrown them for their fifteenth wedding anniversary. They were dancing, smiling, or even talking to each other. They just politely talked to other people, just making references to their spouse. That was the way things were for all of Lily's sixteen years of life. Lily sighed and bounced in her chair, causing her brother's attention to turn to her. Blake said,  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"They're my problem. C'mon, it's their fifteenth anniversary, the least they could do is talk to one another."  
  
"Well, it's like this every year, so don't be surprised if the next time we throw them a party for their anniversary, that they do the same thing." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Lily looked at her brother. If it wasn't for the seventeen-year age difference between him and their father, you could've sworn they were twins. The only physical trait that separated them was the eyes. Blake had his mother's chocolate brown eyes. Lily was the exact opposite of her brother. She looked almost identical to her mother; only she had bright green eyes like her father. Though in both teenagers, you could see both parents' traits in their faces and bodies. Blake closed his eyes and ruffled his hair that was just as messy and black as Harry's. Lily said,  
  
"I wish there was a way that we could make them have a better relationship." Lily looked back over at her brother, who hadn't moved or made any attempt to show he was listening. Lily reached over and smacked her brother on the back of the head. Blake opened his eyes, and glared at his sister.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Pay attention to me."  
  
"Good God, Lily, you sound like mum."  
  
"Well, pay attention."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I said I wish there was some way for them to have a better relationship."  
  
"The only way you could do that is to go back in time and make them fall in love with each other."  
  
"That's it! Blake, you're a genius!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can go back in time!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We can use a time turner."  
  
"I thought you could only go back hours with one of those."  
  
"No, you can go back days and years if you want. Will you go with me?"  
  
"I guess." Later that evening, Hermione sent Lily and Blake upstairs to collect dirty laundry. When they went into their parents' room, they saw two beds on opposite sides of the room. Blake said,  
  
"Wonder how long it's been since they did that."  
  
"Probably since we've been old enough to understand why they don't have the perfect relationship. The sooner we leave, the better, I'm tired of living like this, with parents that don't even love each other." They collected the laundry and brought it downstairs. Around midnight, Lily had stolen her mother's time turner that she used every once in a while when she had too much stuff to do at one time. Lily and Blake stood in the middle of Lily's bedroom, the chain around both their necks and Lily set it to years, and said,  
  
"Ok, how far do we have to go back?"  
  
"Let's go back before their "one night stand". That way they don't have a reason to get married yet."  
  
"Ok, so seventeen years?" Blake nodded, and Lily set the time turner to seventeen years and they were transported back to the time where their parents were the same age as them, where Voldemort was still at large, where every little thing they did could have an effect on the future.  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think of my new fanfic?? Let me know what you think and as always, R&R!!  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	2. Arriving in the Past

Chapter 2: Arriving in the Past  
  
Both Blake and Lily fell to the floor with a huge thud. They looked around, trying to figure out where they were. They heard a crowd of people walking outside the door of the room they were in, and then it dawned on them. They were at Hogwarts. Blake said,  
  
"Well, what do we do first?"  
  
"First we need to see Dumbledore. Because I don't think it'd look right to see two people running around the castle that nobody knows about." Blake nodded his agreement and followed his sister to Dumbledore's office, one he himself was quite familiar with, for he had taken after his grandfather, causing mischief and pranks with his two friends, and they constantly found themselves in Dumbledore's office, though they were never severely punished. When they reached the stone gargoyle, they paused. Neither of them knew what the password was in this time. They tried guessing, but to no luck. Just as they were about to give up and try looking for him around the school, Dumbledore came out of his office. He saw Blake and Lily and said,  
  
"May I help you?" Lily said,  
  
"Professor, we're Lily and Blake Potter, we're from the future." Dumbledore looked at them intently and said,  
  
"Why are you here?" Blake said,  
  
"We came on a matter of family business."  
  
"Here, come with me to my office. You can tell me the whole story up there." Dumbledore turned to the stone gargoyle and said,  
  
"Lemon drop." The gargoyle jumped to life, and Lily and Blake followed the headmaster up to his office. When they reached it, Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and motioned for Lily and Blake to take a seat. Dumbledore said,  
  
"You said you were here on family business. What kind of family business?" Lily said,  
  
"Well, sir, our parents have one of the worst marriages we've ever seen or heard of. So we came back in time to before they got married to help them fall in love, and have a better relationship."  
  
"You risked being expelled, breaking Ministry laws, and not to mention, the future itself, just so you can repair your parents marriage?" Both Lily and Blake nodded. Dumbledore sighed, and said,  
  
"You're Harry's children?" Again, they nodded.  
  
"Who's your mother?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and said,  
  
"Really?" And again, they nodded.  
  
"In my opinion, you should have just left it alone and lived with things the way they were. But, since you're here, I guess I can't stop you. Do you know how you're going to do this?"  
  
"Not yet, sir."  
  
"How far did you come back in time?"  
  
"Seventeen years."  
  
"And you're how old?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Twins?" Lily nodded.  
  
"Well, Lily, you can tell that you are your mother's daughter. You look just like her, except you have Harry's eyes." Lily smiled; it wasn't the first time Dumbledore had told her that. Dumbledore looked at Blake and said,  
  
"And you can definitely tell that you are Harry Potter's son. Even the hair." Dumbledore laughed and said,  
  
"With looking so much like your parents like you do, I don't know how you're going to get away with this without people finding out who you are and where you're from."  
  
"We'll try." Blake said.  
  
"Ok, I'll address the school this evening at dinner. You're names will be Lily and Blake...?" He thought for a moment, and a surname came to Blake and he said,  
  
"How about Evans? Hopefully no one has that surname."  
  
"No, no one does, but I don't know if using your mother's maiden name will work." Lily said,  
  
"How about just a plain everyday name? Like Smith or Jones or something." Blake said,  
  
"Well, Potter's a common name, I don't know why we can't use that." Lily said,  
  
"Look at us, Blake, if we used our real surnames, everyone will definitely know that we're offspring of Harry Potter."  
  
"Can we make a mixture of both Granger and Potter? Cuz' we're just as much Granger as Potter." Lily, already looking irritated, said,  
  
"Like what, Grotter? That's sounds stupid, Blake." Dumbledore hadn't spoken for a while; he just sat back and watched the sibling argument. Blake said,  
  
"Fine, what's the surname of that friend of yours that lives next to us?"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"There. There's a name we can use." Lily shrugged and agreed. Dumbledore sat up and said,  
  
"Alright, so you'll be Lily and Blake Carter. I'll tell the school that you're going to be in Gryffindor, and in sixth year, and you'll be here for a little while, transferring from Durmstrang, as like a muggle foreign exchange system. Any questions?" Lily and Blake shook their heads, and Dumbledore said,  
  
"Alright, so let's head down to dinner then." Later at dinner, Dumbledore stood up, motioned for Lily and Blake to come up, and said,  
  
"Students, this is Lily and Blake Carter from Durmstrang. They are coming here as like a muggle foreign exchange program. They'll be here for a little while, and joining the sixth years, and I've already talked to Professor McGonagall and she has agreed to let them be Gryffindors for their time here. Please make them feel welcome." While Dumbledore was talking, Lily was looking over at the Gryffindor table, looking for her parents. When she found them, she elbowed her brother in the ribs and muttered,  
  
"You see them?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We need to make friends first. Ready for it?" Blake nodded and they did their little brother/sister handshake that they had invented when they were in second year. Then they went and joined the Gryffindors. They looked around, all at who the teachers were, and the students who they knew as adults in their time. Up at the teacher's table, they saw pretty much the same teachers as they had, except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lily gasped and said,  
  
"Look, Blake, look who the DADA teacher is!" Blake looked up at the teacher's table and found the DADA teacher. Remus Lupin was talking with Professor Flitwick, and when Blake and Lily saw him, they both grinned. Lily said,  
  
"I didn't know he was a teacher here for mum and dad's sixth year too. I thought he was just here for their third."  
  
"Sweet. We get him as a teacher, that's awesome." Lily looked around at the teacher's table and cursed,  
  
"Damnit, Snape's here."  
  
"Well, duh, he's Potions teacher in our time, it'd make sense that he is in this time too."  
  
"I know, but damnit, I hate the..." Lily trailed off, so frustrated she couldn't finish her sentence. Blake laughed and said,  
  
"Those thirty points he took off a few days ago getting to ya, little sister?"  
  
"Shut up. I know; you're going to say it'll teach me to try and be like my brother and pull a prank."  
  
"No, no, by all means, cause pranks, it'll show you actually are my sister, and James Potter's granddaughter, but just...don't...get...caught." They both laughed and went back to their dinner.  
  
A/N: Well, how is it so far? Like? Don't like? Please let me know, as always, am open to all comments. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! lol.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	3. Meet the Parents

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents  
  
After dinner was consumed, two people came over to Blake and Lily. They recognized them as their mother, Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Potter, and their godfather, Ron Weasley. Hermione said,  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley. We're prefects, and we'll show you around if you like." Lily smiled and said,  
  
"Thanks, mu...Hermione." Lily blushed slightly at her near slip-up, and received a glare from her brother. They both got up and made way to leave the Great Hall. Blake and Lily's father-to-be, Harry, joined them, introducing himself. He said,  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He expected a reaction out of them, for he knew everyone did, and would be so excited to meet him. Though it didn't come, and he couldn't have been happier, already he liked these two. Blake thought that he needed to say something, because, hey, everyone in the wizarding world knew about his father, and he didn't want to look like he didn't belong here, especially when he didn't. He opened his mouth to say something, but got an elbow in the ribs from his sister, who gave him a look saying, 'don't mention anything about him being famous, you know he hates that'. Blake ignored her and said,  
  
"The famous Harry Potter, really? Sweet." Harry slowly nodded, slight frustration evident on his face. Blake said,  
  
"Sorry, mate, I won't say anything more, I bet you get that all the time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, I won't say anything more then."  
  
"Thanks." The five of them went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and Hermione and Ron showed them around it. After the tour, they all sat down in the chairs by the fire. Ron said,  
  
"You know, have we all met each other somewhere before, cuz' I swear to God you two look really familiar." Lily shook her head and said,  
  
"I don't remember. Do you Blake?" Blake shook his head, no. Ron said,  
  
"Play Quidditch?" Hermione sighed and said,  
  
"Honestly, Ron, is that all you think about?"  
  
"No. I think about other things." "Ok, are Quidditch and Lavender all you think about?"  
  
"Pretty much yes."  
  
"Honestly, I'm surprised she can even stand you long enough to go out with you. Anyone with the emotional range of a teaspoon can't be good boyfriend material."  
  
"Well, you're not Lavender, Hermione, so shush. And I'm sure that Ha..." Ron stopped himself, after realizing what he was about to say, and receiving the classic Hermione glare that Blake realized was the same one that he received when he got into trouble, or the same one that Lily had inherited from her. Ron said,  
  
"Never mind." Blake, never knowing when not to push things, said,  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
"Nothing, believe me, people would kill if I told anyone." He looked at Hermione, who again was glaring at him. Sensing a possible fight, Harry said to his future son and daughter,  
  
"So, seriously, play Quidditch at all?" Blake nodded, and Lily shook her head. Blake said,  
  
"Yeah, I play on the team at Durmstrang, I'm a seeker. Lily always practices with me, so she knows how to play. Our dad loves Quidditch, and he's been teaching us since we were old enough to fly a broomstick."  
  
"Much to the displeasure of our mother." Lily said, laughing. Hermione said,  
  
"That's really dangerous, you could've gotten hurt." Harry said,  
  
"I'm sure he's a good enough parent to look out for his kids' safety first, Hermione." Lily and Blake almost burst out laughing, their parents had this argument all the time. Hermione said,  
  
"Well, Harry, there's more to life than flying."  
  
"I know, but at least it's better than having your nose constantly in a book." He'd gone too far, and everyone realized it. Fury and hurt crossed Hermione's face, and Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but Hermione stood up fast and went up to her dorm room. Ron said,  
  
"Harry, you prat."  
  
"I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No shit you shouldn't have said that. I think I'm starting to rub off on you. I'm the one who usually says stuff like that." Lily and Blake knew that that wasn't true. They knew that comments like that came regularly out of Harry's mouth in the future, though some much worse, but then Hermione always knew how to come back from those comments. Brother and sister looked at each other knowingly, each reminding each other without saying that comments like that weren't unusual. Comments like that usually resulted in a huge fight, with lots of shouting, swearing, and damnations to hell. When those fights started, Lily and Blake would either leave to their neighbor's house, the Carters, or take out their broomsticks and go visit Ron or Remus. Harry said,  
  
"Why are you giving me so much crap about pissing her off? You do it all the time."  
  
"Trust me, Harry. You might not want to piss her off." Lily said,  
  
"Where's her dorm?" Both Harry and Ron shrugged, and Lily said,  
  
"You don't have any idea?"  
  
"No, because we aren't allowed up there. She's allowed in our dormitory, but guys can't go to the girls' dormitories." Lily sighed and Ron said,  
  
"Here, wait a second." He got up and went to talk to his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. He came back later and said,  
  
"Lavender shares a room with Hermione. She said she's in the room at the end of the hall on the left. Go straight back when you reach the top of the stairs." Lily nodded and proceeded to go up to talk to her mother. Harry stopped her and said,  
  
"Please, Lily, can you tell her I'm sorry." Never in all her life had she ever heard her father trying to apologize to her mother. And she didn't want to be the messenger. She said,  
  
"Not trying to sound mean or anything, but to quote my mother, you got yourself into this, you get yourself out of it." She went up the stairs, and Ron said,  
  
"Isn't that a Hermione saying too?" Both he and Harry looked thoughtful, and Blake made a mental note to himself to scold his sister for letting that one slip.  
  
Lily knocked on the door, and Hermione answered it. She said,  
  
"Lily. I wasn't expecting you, come on in." Lily came in and sat on Lavender's bed. Hermione sat on her own bed and Lily said,  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just...it's the first time I've ever heard something like that come out of Harry's mouth directed at me." 'It won't be the last if we fail.' Lily thought to herself. She found it odd that Hermione would get so worked up about that comment; it wasn't really that mean. She said,  
  
"No offense or anything, Hermione, but it wasn't that mean. It'd be more of a comment that would get under your skin, and bother you for a moment, but nothing to run off in a fit over."  
  
"I know, but he's a person I wish wouldn't insult me like that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can I trust you with a secret? Promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, over the years, I've sort of fell in love with Harry." 'Mom loved Dad? That's a shocker,' Lily thought. She said,  
  
"Well, do something about it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, for starters, tell him."  
  
"Uh-huh, and get my heart broken when he turns me down."  
  
"You never know, he might feel the same way about you."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"You won't know until you find out. I can have Blake find out for ya. Or I can do it."  
  
"No, no, please don't, don't tell anyone."  
  
"But don't you want to find out whether he likes you or not?" 'He had to like you a little bit, otherwise he wouldn't have slept with you.' Lily thought. Hermione said,  
  
"It'll never happen. I'm just his friend, always have, always will be." 'Yeah right, there's the biggest misconception of the world. Saying that you'll never end up with your future husband when your daughter is sitting right in front of you.' Lily thought. She said,  
  
"Well, if you won't tell him, I will." She got up to leave, but Hermione pulled out her wand. She said in the dangerous voice she only used when threatening Harry,  
  
"You tell him I swear, I'll curse you to kingdom come. I trusted you, and you promised not to tell anyone." Lily calmly put her hands up; looking at the wand, knowing the kind of things her mother could do with a wand when she was pissed off. She said,  
  
"Dude, Hermione, I was joking, just calm down." Hermione put down her wand, and sighed. She said,  
  
"I'm so sorry Lily, I'm just not having the best of day. I'm getting stressed out, my tolerance level is really low, and I'm just about to break down. I feel it." Lily sat down next to Hermione and patted her on the shoulder. She said,  
  
"I feel that way sometimes, with studying all the time, and everyone else around you turn into complete assholes." Hermione smiled, and nodded her head. Lily said,  
  
"I study a lot too and get stressed. My father says it's the part of me that's like my mom. But my mom says that I'm totally my father's child, both my brother and I are 100% his, that there's none of her in us. But..." Lily sighed, "Mum doesn't know her children very well, and neither does dad. If they knew us, they'd realize we're just like them, only without the constant fighting and yelling."  
  
"I take it your parents are divorced."  
  
"No, they're not. They're still married; they just have the worst relationship in the world. They never really loved each other, but they had to have loved each other to sleep with each other, don't you think?" Hermione nodded and she said,  
  
"At least your parents are alive. Mine died just this last summer."  
  
"They may as well be dead, they're not much of parents." Hermione joked,  
  
"Well, you, Blake, Harry and I will all be orphans together." Lily laughed and said,  
  
"Yeah." It was the first time Lily had truly bonded with her mother. The only bond that Lily Potter really shared with her mother was their DNA. The same with her father. Blake was the same way too. Lily had never really realized it before, but she was almost like an orphan. The Hermione and Harry of the future were so wrapped up in their anger with each other, that to their children, they had died; they weren't real parents. Just people who were married and just happened to bring them into this world.  
  
A/N: What do you think of this chapter?? Any good?? In case your wondering, my dates and stuff aren't really right, so I'll set the records straight. Ok, Blake and Lily are sixteen. Harry and Hermione have been married fifteen years. They were seventeen when Blake and Lily were born. So, their one night stand happens in their sixth year, at the end of the year, and voila, we have Lily and Blake Potter nine months later. And that one night stand is only about a month off, so yeah. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	4. The Matchmaking Game

Chapter 4: The Matchmaking Game  
  
Lily came downstairs to find all three boys sitting in the same chairs they were when she left. Harry looked up and said,  
  
"Is she better?" Lily smiled and nodded. Blake said,  
  
"What's up?" Lily looked at him and said,  
  
"I think I just made a friend. I'll explain later." Blake nodded and Ron stretched and said,  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in. Night all."  
  
"G'night." They all replied. Lily, Blake, and Harry were silent for a while then Lily said,  
  
"So, are you going to talk to her tomorrow?" Harry nodded, and said,  
  
"Wish I didn't have to wait. I feel bad, but I don't know what pissed her off so much."  
  
"She's stressed, and her tolerance level is down. She'll get over it. We talked, she'll be fine." Harry smiled and nodded. Blake went out on a limb and said,  
  
"So, Ron's dating Lavender, so how are things with you and the dating department?" He and his sister gave each other evil grins that matchmakers get when they are trying to pair someone up. (I know those looks; see them all the time with my friends) Harry said,  
  
"Not seeing anyone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because all the girls here would only want to go out with me because I'm the Boy Who Lived."  
  
"Eh, you never know, not all the girls are like that, I'm sure."  
  
"If you can name one, I'll be impressed."  
  
"I could, but I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Fine, keep it that way, I don't want you to get into trouble with the person whose secrets you keep."  
  
"Thank you for being so considerate."  
  
"Yeah." He stretched and said,  
  
"I think I'll turn in too. See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night." Lily and James replied. After Harry had disappeared, Blake said,  
  
"Ok, what'd you find out? If you don't tell me, I'll force it out of you."  
  
"How the hell do you expect to do that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"How?" Lily eyed her brother skeptically.  
  
"I'll tickle ya."  
  
"You do I'll kill ya."  
  
"Tell me then."  
  
"I had no intention of not telling you anyways. Well, this'll come as a shock. Mom loves Dad."  
  
"Wait a minute, she actually loves him? Wow, didn't know our parents were capable of loving one another. But then it does make sense, I mean, there had to be some love there for them to have sex." Lily said,  
  
"So, how are we going to get mum and dad together? Because I've been doing the math, and we're to be born in about ten months."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Well, crap. That means we have only a month to get our matchmaking business going. How are we going to do it?"  
  
"Well, let's think of the things that they like to do together. What can you think of?"  
  
"The only thing that they do together is yell and scream at each other."  
  
"Ok, what are the things they like to do separately?"  
  
"Dad loves Quidditch, mum hates it."  
  
"Mum loves to travel to all these places to expand her knowledge, dad hates it."  
  
"You know, I wonder if mum only hates Quidditch because dad loves it? I mean, cuz' she said that she went to every Quidditch match in school."  
  
"Probably. Wouldn't surprise me if that was the case." Lily sighed and said,  
  
"Our parents are hopeless. Maybe they just weren't meant to be happy together."  
  
"I've got an idea, you ask mum what she likes about dad, and I'll find out what dad likes about mum, and we'll go from there."  
  
"Good idea. We'll do that later, but I've just had a thought. Where's the one place in this castle that you can go for anything you need, and it will provide?" Blake thought a minute, and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Room of Requirement?" Lily nodded, grin on her face too. Blake said,  
  
"Damnit, how are we going to get there, we'll get caught. Where's dad's invisibility cloak when you need it?" Lily smacked her brother on the back of the head and said,  
  
"You dork, it's upstairs in his trunk."  
  
"Oh, that's right."  
  
"God, you're stupid."  
  
"Shut up. Hey, and doesn't he have the Marauder's Map up there too?"  
  
"He should. Unless it's been confiscated, he should still have it."  
  
"Yeah. You know what? I miss Julia."  
  
"Don't do that. I don't wanna have to listen to you whine about missing her."  
  
"Well, I do. A boyfriend should miss his girlfriend."  
  
"You've got guts, though big brother. I don't know many guys who would still go out with a girl when her father has threatened to curse you into the next week you every time you come within a hundred feet of his daughter." Blake jauntily stretched and said,  
  
"I know. But he can't kill me anyways. And there are many reasons why. One, Dad would kill him. Two, Mom would kill him. Three, Julia would be sad. And four, he can't kill his godson. He's supposed to be protective of me, not try and kill me." Lily laughed and said,  
  
"You know, Remus is right, you are more like Grandpa Potter than Dad is. Always going for the red haired type."  
  
"Ah, but those are the prettiest ones though, little sister. Though we should be glad that dad isn't more like Grandpa, because if he had gone for the red haired type, we wouldn't be here."  
  
"True. We should be glad."  
  
"Hey, maybe if I get to know Ron now, maybe it won't be so bad dating Julia."  
  
"Like he'll remember you, and if you tell him who you really are, we'll probably alter history so bad that it could cause the end of the world as we know it." Blake laughed and said,  
  
"Ok, Lily. I don't know if it'd be that bad."  
  
"You never know. But anyways, we should head to the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Yeah. Be right back, I'll stea...borrow dad's invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map." Five minutes later, Blake came back with both the cloak and map in hand. They threw the cloak over themselves, and exited the portrait hole.  
  
A/N: So, how's this one? Like it? Or no? Please read and review. And I apologize for making this story not quite sound like the way J.K. Rowling writes it, but if I could write like she does, I could make millions. But since I can't, my stories won't exactly follow the way she writes. So, again, READ AND REVIEW!!! And I want to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed so far, and I enjoy hearing from ya. Thanks!!  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	5. If We Fail, We Die

Chapter 5: If We Fail, We Die  
  
Lily and Blake managed to make it to the Room of Requirement without being noticed. They walked by the patch of wall three times, and the door materialized out of nowhere. The entered the room and were amazed by the contents. There were books on time travel, matchmaking, and all that kind of stuff. Like her mother would do, Lily went straight to the books. Blake looked on a table and found papers with notes on them that stated what both Harry and Hermione liked, Hermione's diary, and what they liked about each other. Blake sat down and read the lists, and hesitantly opened the diary. One entry was written about that she loved Harry, and others about the goings on of a typical teenage girl. Blake read a list of stuff about his dad, and he read something that totally shocked him. He said,  
  
"Lily, listen to this. Do you know what Dad's one weakness is? One he has no...what's the matter?" He saw the look on Lily's face as she was staring at a place in a book entitled, Rules of Time Traveling. Blake said again,  
  
"What's the matter?" Lily came and sat beside her brother, and pointed to a paragraph in the book. Blake read it aloud,  
  
"One of the major rules of time travel are as follows: If one goes back in time and alters history so that a significant event does not occur; such as altering the day the person was born, that person will cease to exist." Blake's jaw dropped and he said,  
  
"So, no matter what, we've got to make sure they get together and have us, right? Because if their little fling doesn't happen, then we'll never be born, and we'll..."  
  
"Cease to exist." Lily nodded and Blake said,  
  
"So, if we fail, we die."  
  
A/N: Kind of a short chapter, just trying to build a little suspense. Hee hee, I'm using my newly acquired skills that our English teacher taught us. This was a literary concept thing: Building suspense and mood. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW!!! Thanks again to all the people who've reviewed so far. Love you all.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	6. A Sense of Urgency

Chapter 6: A Sense of Urgency  
  
Lily went back to the book, and Blake said,  
  
"Did you hear what I said before?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"  
  
"I found something about what Dad's only weakness is. The one thing that he'd give anything in the world for, and that he loves more than anything."  
  
"Let me guess...Quidditch."  
  
"No, it's Mum."  
  
"Mum? Really?"  
  
"Seriously. She's the one he'd give anything for and loves more than anything in the world."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I don't understand why the hell if they loved each other so much, that they end up the way they are, fighting all the time." A thought came to Lily, she said,  
  
"Have you ever thought that it may be because of us?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Well, think about it, put yourself in their shoes. You're seventeen, you've got your whole life ahead of you, you want to be so many things, and then because of one stupid mistake, you've thrown it all away, and you'll be taking care of a child for the next eighteen years. It would make sense for them to always fight because of us, because they don't love us."  
  
"Lily, believe me. They love us. Even if they don't say it, or show it. We're part of them, and no person can deny love for someone who's part of them. It's just human nature. Even mother's who give up their children have a hard time doing it, because they can't deny love for someone who's a part of them." He pulled his sister into a hug and Lily let a sob escape her. Blake looked at his watch and said,  
  
"It's quarter after three, we should head back to the Common Room." Lily nodded and she and her brother went back to the Common Room.  
  
The next morning, Lily and Blake were given their schedules. After looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron's schedules, they found out that they had pretty much the same classes as their parents and godfather. While Lily was looking over her schedule, her father looked over her shoulder and examined it too. He smiled and said,  
  
"You're studying to be an Auror too?" Lily looked at Harry, smiled and said,  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah, all three of us are." 'Though only Ron will be the only to become one.' Lily thought.  
  
"Blake is too."  
  
"Great, we're all in the same classes together." Lily figured the reason why she and her brother were with Harry and Hermione in all their classes was to help move their plan along, though it was ironic that that was what they both were studying to be. Harry said,  
  
"You know, it's kind of weird that you're studying to be an Auror. I've always heard that Durmstrang students were into the Dark Arts, mostly because your former headmaster was a Death Eater."  
  
"Not everyone is. And the new headmaster isn't so absorbed in the Dark Arts as our former one was." The bell rang and the five of them went off to the dungeons to endure the long two hours of Double Potions. On the way, Ron said,  
  
"You know, I hate having Potions in the morning. It totally ruins your day." Hermione said,  
  
"Yes Ron, you say this every Wednesday morning."  
  
"Well, he has a point, being in a class with Snape for two hours is nothing short of torture."  
  
"Oh, c'mon you two, he's not that bad. He's not totally evil." Ron snorted.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Well, for one thing, he's part of the Order, and..." She stopped talking when she remembered that it wasn't just Ron and Harry that were hearing the conversation. She turned to Lily and Blake, who were looking as though it wasn't news to them, nor that they didn't know what the Order was, for they did, and their parents were part of it. Hermione said,  
  
"Well, he's not 100% evil." Harry said,  
  
"Just 99.9% of him is. The man holds a grudge for years and takes out his anger on that person's son, for no reason, like he's seeking revenge by being cruel to me." 'He does it to your son too, Dad, and your daughter,' Blake thought. Harry said,  
  
"If he wasn't so evil, Hermione, then why the hell would he do that?"  
  
"Don't ask me to try and depict Snape's mind, Harry, because if I tried, I'd fail." They entered the classroom and took out all their supplies for the class. Moments later, a door was slammed behind them like it did every time Severus Snape entered the room. He commenced to take roll, and when he reached Lily and Blake's names he stopped and said,  
  
"Ah, yes, the two new Gryffindors. Well, Mr. and Miss Carter, I hope you can live up to the standards expected in my class, for I never have had any trouble failing any of my students. I've heard in Durmstrang, students are not as disciplined in their classes as Hogwarts students are. If you choose to slack off, or cause mischief in my class, it will result in detention or elimination of points." He addressed the rest of the class,  
  
"The instructions for today's potion are on the board. You have thirty minutes to mix it together, and it needs to set up for another 45 minutes. Begin." There was a shuffling of people reaching into their bags for books and parchment and quills, and for potion ingredients as the students began constructing their potion. Blake leaned over and whispered to Lily,  
  
"It's kinda nice to not have Snape dissing your parents and grandparents, especially your father and grandfather for a change isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda like being a Carter."  
  
Two hours later, the Gryffindors went to History of Magic class. When they sat down in the back of class, Blake laid his head down on the desk and said,  
  
"Ah, yes, a chance to catch up on sleep." Lily gave him a stern look and said,  
  
"Blake James Po...Carter, you're never going to pass this class if you sleep through it."  
  
"I'm not worried about passing this class, Lily Anne Po...Carter." Harry said,  
  
"You're middle name is James too?" Blake said,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool, it's mine too." 'I know, mine is James for that purpose too.' Blake thought. Ron said,  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"No, what's even more weird is that Lily's middle name is the same as mine." Hermione said. Lily uneasily laughed and she and her brother looked at each other, each scolding themselves for letting a little minor thing like that slip, again. Professor Binns glided through the chalkboard and began the lesson. All but Hermione and Lily fell asleep. Blake's thoughts drifted off into a dream. He floating, and finally landed on his feet in a graveyard with a huge black mansion up on a hilltop. He heard a voice in the shadows say,  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter." Blake turned to the sound of the voice. He saw a figure standing in the shadows. He said,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know me?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I am the most feared wizard of this time, and am your father's most hated adversary." Blake racked his brains, trying to remember the name of the wizard that his own father had rid the world of when he was eighteen.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Very good, Potter. The son and daughter of the famous Harry Potter have come back in time to fix a silly little problem that would be the least of their worries at this time."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"The Dark Lord knows all, Blake. So, I'll tell you, you're no longer safe. Neither is your sister. Or your parents. I know now that there will be a future generation of Potter blood in this world, and I would love it beyond all reason to stop it before it's even brought into this world. So, I will kill you, Blake, and your sister, Lily. And of course your mother and father. Be on the lookout from now on, for you never know when I'll strike and how hard I'll strike." Blake suddenly woke up, his sister being the first thing he saw when he woke up. He whispered to her,  
  
"I need to talk to you before lunch in the common room." She nodded and went back to taking notes, wondering what was so important that her brother needed to tell her about. At the common room, during lunch, Lily and Blake were left alone; for the trio had gone down to eat lunch, due to Ron's complaining that he was hungry. Lily said,  
  
"Ok, what did you need to tell me about?"  
  
"Voldemort knows we're here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Voldemort knows we're here."  
  
"Voldemort's dead."  
  
"No, in our time where our dad is thirty-three and has been through the biggest battle of his life, yes, Voldemort's dead. But in this time, where dad's still a sixteen year old wizard who has just found out that he has to kill Voldemort last summer, Voldemort's very much alive."  
  
"So, ok, how do you know all this?" Blake went through every intricate detail for his sister, and when he finished, her jaw hung open and a shocked look replaced her confused one. All she said was,  
  
"Oh my God." Blake said,  
  
"We need to fix what we came here to fix, and leave as soon as possible. The world depends on it. If Voldemort kills us now, it'll cause a sort of paradox, that can destroy the universe."  
  
"God, Blake, you're starting to sound like me."  
  
"No, I'm serious. We have to be quick about all this. We're in a sense of urgency, little sister, our lives depend on fixing what we came here for and getting back before it's too late." Lily said,  
  
"Hopefully there's still hope." Blake's thoughts exactly, not only were they risking their very threat of existence by coming back in time, but the most feared wizard that could only be killed by the Boy Who Lived, was going to kill the children he didn't know he had yet.  
  
A/N: A good place to stop. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to throw twists in there to keep y'all on your toes. Am I doing a good job? Like I always ask, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks again so, so, so much to all y'all who reviewed already. I love you all.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	7. Nasty Knowledge

Chapter 7: Nasty Knowledge  
  
Lily and Blake went down and joined the famous trio at lunch. They ate quickly, and departed for their next class, the one Blake and Lily were most keen to get to, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ever since they saw that Remus Lupin, whom they knew very well, was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again at Hogwarts, they were anxious to go to that class. Lupin was already there when the five of them got there, sitting at his desk. When he heard people come in the classroom, he looked up. He smiled and said,  
  
"Afternoon you three." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all answered good afternoon. Lupin looked at the twins and said,  
  
"Ah, you must be the new students. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Professor Lupin." He shook hands with both Lily and Blake and he looked at them carefully and said,  
  
"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Lily said,  
  
"I don't think so, sir."  
  
"Sorry, it's just you look very familiar. Maybe I know your parents." Blake looked over at his parents-to-be, and said,  
  
"You might."  
  
"Who are they?" Doing some quick thinking, Lily said,  
  
"David and Elizabeth Carter." Lupin shook his head and said,  
  
"I guess not. I don't know a David and Elizabeth Carter. Oh well." The five of them took their seats when the rest of the class entered the room, and after everyone was situated for the start of class, the lesson began.  
  
That evening, after Lily came back from the Room of Requirement again, with more information on their parents, she said to her brother,  
  
"Ok, we've got to get to know them. So that way we know what each of them are like."  
  
"Right, and they already like each other, so it's just a matter of pushing them in the right direction." Lily nodded and was about to say something, but her father came and sat down next to the twins. He said,  
  
"What's going on? People have been wondering what you two always talk about." Lily said,  
  
"We're in the matchmaking business."  
  
"Oh really, who are your victims?" Both Lily and Blake smiled sweetly at their father. He got the gist and said,  
  
"Oh no, no, no, you're not setting me up with anyone."  
  
"Oh c'mon Harry. Trust us." Lily said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on, you don't even know who we want to set you up with anyways."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Take a wild guess. She's someone you know, and we know, fairly well. She's in the common room right now, talking with your best friend." Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione talking with each other. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was a while till he said,  
  
"Hermione?" The twins nodded. Blake said,  
  
"We figured you two would be good for each other, since you both like each other and..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know that?"  
  
"Let's just say we have our sources. And don't jump to conclusions that Ron told, cuz' he didn't, though he's about ready to slip sometimes, you can tell."  
  
"So you knew all this by seeing it?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"So, what do you think, do you want us to go through with our plan?" Harry thought about it, and said finally,  
  
"Go for it." Lily grinned and said,  
  
"Trust us, Da...Harry. We won't let you down."  
  
"You won't regret it." Harry shook his head, smiling at his future children. He said,  
  
"I don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"Trust me, it's a good thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go converse with the other end of this relationship in the making." Lily stood up and went over to Hermione and Ron. Lily said,  
  
"Ron, can I talk with Hermione for a moment?" He motioned towards her and said,  
  
"Sure." But he didn't get up. Lily said,  
  
"Alone, please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He got up and left, going over to talk to his best friend and future godson. Hermione said,  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Ok, you like Harry, correct?" Hermione didn't answer right away, then she said,  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"What do you mean, kinda?"  
  
"Well, I kinda like someone else more."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Will you tell him?"  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I kinda like your brother." Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She said in shock,  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"That's right, I like your brother." 'Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!' Lily thought.  
  
"_Why_?"  
  
"Well, he's sweet, hot, and funny, and...I don't know, I just like him." 'God that's gross.' Lily thought.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"What _about_ Harry? What difference does he make?"  
  
"I thought you liked him."  
  
"I did. But now I like Blake." 'But he's your SON!' Lily screamed in her head. Hermione said,  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Lily went back to her brother, godfather, and father. Blake said,  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Blake, I gotta talk to you. Now." Blake got up, and followed his sister to a table. They sat down and Blake said,  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, our plan's just taken a complete unexpected turn."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Mum doesn't like Dad anymore."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"Nothing, she just likes someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What's the next best person after Dad?"  
  
"Ron?" Lily shook her head, looking pointedly at her brother. He caught the drift and his jaw dropped. He said,  
  
"Ewwww. You gotta be joking."  
  
"I'm not, why would I joke about this?"  
  
"This is not cool."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I have an idea. Ask her out...listen to me, Blake." At the sound of Lily's plan, Blake made a face. Lily continued,  
  
"Ok, ask her out, and go out with her for a little bit, and then break her heart, and Dad'll be there on the rescue. But don't be surprised if he gets a little pissed." Blake scowled, and Lily said,  
  
"It'll be fine, Blake."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to date your mother."  
  
"Trust me on this one, here, we'll talk to him, stage it, so you at least won't get the shit beat out of you by Dad when you break up with Mum." They went back to talk with Harry, and found that Ron had already left for bed. Lily said,  
  
"Ok, we've run into a little problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"Hermione's not thinking the way we thought she would."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She likes Blake now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, or at least she thinks she does. She says she doesn't like you anymore, but I know she does. I'm sure of it."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking, what if Blake were to ask Mu...Hermione out, and then, sort of break up with her, without totally breaking her heart, and you come in for the rescue?"  
  
"You're going to use Hermione like that, just so I can go out with her? I honestly don't think I'd want to go out with her that bad to be part of a plan to break her heart just so I'll get her."  
  
"Please, Harry, trust me, it has to work out this way, and you have to end up with Hermione."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that people are depending on it, and leave it at that." Harry thought about it, sighed and said,  
  
"Fine. But don't hurt her. I'll beat the shit outta ya if you do." Blake nodded and Harry went up to bed. Lily said,  
  
"God, I never thought I'd see the day when Dad defended Mum, he actually doesn't want anyone to hurt her, that's like totally different."  
  
"Lily, I don't want to do this, it's like incest."  
  
"No, it's not, you're not going to have sex with her, thank God, you're just going to go out with her. Hopefully she doesn't want to move to fast."  
  
"Hopefully she doesn't want to move..._Lily_, Mum and Dad weren't even _together_ and they ended up having sex! If that's not wanting to move fast then what the hell is your definition of it?"  
  
"Yes, but see, he had a say in it too, it wasn't all just her."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"If that was the case, she should've planned a little better then. Besides, the night of their fling was right after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. So, yeah, you know." Blake made a face again and whined,  
  
"But, Lily..."  
  
"Stop whining, nothing will happen. Just ask her out tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'm gonna kill you if this turns out all wrong and nasty."  
  
"Believe me, you'd probably kill yourself first." Blake sighed and said,  
  
"This better work."  
  
"It will, trust me."  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like this twist? Kinda icky, but yeah, nothing's gonna happen like...that, if ya know what I mean. I couldn't even write something like that, it's just...eww. So, please REVIEW!!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed already, love you lots!!  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	8. A Staged Breakup

Chapter 8: A Staged Break Up  
  
The next morning, Blake went to talk to Hermione at breakfast. He said,  
  
"Hermione, I've got a question for ya."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
"Let me guess, your sister told you."  
  
"No, she didn't, this is out of my own accord. What do you say?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What's the matter, you don't like me?" Blake said, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"No, it's not that, I do like you, it just seems sort of suspicious."  
  
"Trust me, I'm true."  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"I'm telling the truth, I want to ask you out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?" 'Yes, and have done it dozens of times.' Blake answered his own question in his head.  
  
"I guess not. Alright, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend." Blake forced a smile and said,  
  
"Great. I'll meet you down here on Saturday and we'll head down there together."  
  
"Ok." Blake walked towards his sister and father, receiving an approving nod from his sister. She said,  
  
"There's step one." Blake sat down and sighed. Harry said,  
  
"So, how are you going to break up with her?"  
  
"I'll tell her I've been cheating on her, which is partially true, I still have a girlfriend." Harry slowly nodded, and turned from the pawn of the operation to the brains of it. He said,  
  
"You're sure you've got this figured out, Lily?"  
  
"Trust me, Harry. I wouldn't lead troops to battle if I didn't have a plan first."  
  
Weeks went by, two to be exact, two were left before "the fling" was supposed to happen. Blake and Hermione were still going out, much to Blake's displeasure. Things were going nice and slow, much both Blake and Lily's pleasure, and the remainder of the plan was ready to be put into action. One evening, Lily and Blake were talking about what Blake was going to tell Hermione. After the plan was finalized, Blake went over to talk to Hermione. Lily was trying to make it not obvious that she was watching and when she turned her head, the sound of someone being slapped filled the common room. Lily looked over and saw her brother with a hand to his cheek, while his furious mother glared at him. She said,  
  
"You lying bastard! Why did you ask me out when you already had a girlfriend?" She slapped him again and left the Common Room. Lily went to her brother and he said,  
  
"Damnit that hurt." He dropped his volume so only Lily could hear,  
  
"That's like frickin' child abuse." Lily couldn't help laughing, neither could Harry. He said,  
  
"By the way, I forgot to tell you two, never get on Hermione's bad side. Because when you do, that kind of stuff happens." He laughed and Lily said,  
  
"Ok, now, get going, I see her now, she's out on the Quidditch field, we'll follow behind under the Invisibility Cloak. Go." Harry hesitated and Lily said,  
  
"You love her or not?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Then go." Harry exited the portrait hole, his children following him. He went out to the Quidditch pitch and saw Hermione sitting in the middle of it, crying. Harry came up to her and said,  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Hermione shook her head and Harry sat down and said,  
  
"Listen, Blake didn't deserve you. Nobody like that deserves you. You should be with someone who'll never break your heart."  
  
"This'll teach me not to fall for someone I barely know."  
  
"Hey, Blake isn't a bad guy, he just doesn't know how to handle girls." Blake heard that, and an angry look appeared on his face. He whispered to his sister,  
  
"That ain't true."  
  
"Shush." Hermione said,  
  
"I know, he's a good guy, I should've just stayed his friend until I got to know him better, then see whether I liked him more than a friend." Harry nodded, took a breath and said,  
  
"I know that you're just getting out of a relationship, but maybe would you want to consider going out with someone you've known for a long time?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, me?" Hermione looked at him, and said,  
  
"You're asking me out, Harry?" Harry nodded and Hermione said,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you." Shocked looks spread over Lily, Blake and Hermione's faces. Lily whispered,  
  
"God, he moves fast."  
  
"Man's truthful, he tells it like it is. If he loves her, he tells her." Hermione said,  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"I've loved you for a long time, Hermione. This is just the first time I've been able to say it." Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she said,  
  
"Lily was right."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"That you loved me. I didn't believe her when she told me that if I asked you out that you might say yes, I'd never know unless I asked you."  
  
"She told me something along those lines too."  
  
"Did she tell you that I liked you?"  
  
"Promise not to hurt her or get mad at her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She did. But she wanted me to ask you out, not Blake. I don't think she has any control over him." Lily whispered,  
  
"Ok, Dad, now you're just lying your ass off." Harry said,  
  
"So, do you want to go out with me?" Hermione leaned in and gave Harry a kiss, which he gladly returned. When they pulled apart, Harry joked,  
  
"So, yes or no?" Hermione laughed, and Harry joined in. They kissed again, and Lily and Blake decided to go back to the castle, so as not to raise suspicion to where they were when Harry and Hermione came back inside. They sat down in chairs by the fire, and Lily said,  
  
"Try to apologize to Mum when she gets back."  
  
"I'll try. And Dad wasn't lying, I am my own man, you have no control over me."  
  
"Sometimes. It's half and half, I have the one half; Julia has the other half."  
  
"Ah, yes, Julia. God I miss her."  
  
"Stop it, I don't want you getting depressed on me because you can't be with her." Blake sighed and said,  
  
"But I miss her."  
  
"I know you miss her."  
  
"You know, I've been thinking, how does Julia Potter sound?"  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, skeptically.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to propose to her."  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"You're only sixteen!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Blake James Potter, what the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"Lily, calm down, I'm not going to propose to her when I'm sixteen. We'll see where we are in a year. And stop middle naming me, you sound like Mum."  
  
"Mum isn't the only one who middle names you."  
  
"I know, but you sound like Mum when you say it, it makes me think that I'm in trouble or something, cuz' that's the only time she uses it."  
  
"Therefore, you hear it all the time."  
  
"Exactly." Blake said, cracking a smile. Lily laughed, and said,  
  
"So, Blake _James Potter_, what's the plan now that Mum and Dad are together?"  
  
"Well, _Lily Anne Potter_, we should concentrate on making sure that fling happens so we don't threaten our existence." Someone behind them cleared his or her throat and both Lily and Blake turned around quickly in their chairs towards the sound. They saw their godfather standing behind their chairs, a suspicious glare on his face. He said,  
  
"Well, Mr. and Miss _Potter_, you've got some explaining to do."  
  
A/N: Hee hee. A cliffhanger, and a sort of good one at that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll give ya a cookie!!! A virtual one that is. Love y'all who have reviewed, and all those about to review.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	9. The Truth of the Matter

Chapter 9: The Truth of the Matter  
  
"So, you two want to explain yourselves?" Ron said. Lily said,  
  
"Well...we...we um..." It was one of those times where she couldn't come up with a lie to tell. She and her brother looked at each other. They both sighed and Lily said,  
  
"I guess we have to tell the truth. Ok, we're not Lily and Blake Carter. We're Lily and Blake Potter."  
  
"I figured that out already."  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Ever since you two got back. So, start explaining. Why did you lie about your names?"  
  
"Because we have the same surname as Harry Potter. It'd look suspicious if we had kept our surname."  
  
"What difference does it make whether you have the same surname? You related or something?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Come on, out with it." Lily sighed and said,  
  
"Ok, we're from the future. Our names are Lily Anne Potter and Blake James Potter. If you've noticed that we have some similarities to your best friends, it's for good reason. We look like them because we are the result of a one-night-stand that hasn't happened yet. In our time, we're known well for being the children of the Boy Who Lived." Ron's jaw dropped, and he said,  
  
"You're Harry's children?" Both Lily and Blake nodded. Ron said,  
  
"And Hermione's your mother?" Again, Lily and Blake nodded. Ron said,  
  
"God, I don't know why I didn't see it before. You two look so much like them. You could pass for their twins if you switched eye color." Lily and Blake looked at each other and grinned. Lily said,  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many time we've heard that." Ron said,  
  
"But, what are you doing back in time?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
"Believe me, I've got time." Blake said,  
  
"Well, it all starts with us. We told you already that we are the byproduct of a "fling" that will happen hopefully in a few weeks. Mum and Dad had to get married, because of us, and they constantly fight all the time. We didn't even know if they had even loved each other until we came back here and found out there were madly in love with each other."  
  
"So, you've been living like that for sixteen years?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Spent a lot of time at our godfather's house, and our dad's godfather's house." Ron grinned and said,  
  
"Taking a wild guess, am I your godfather?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you spend most of your time at my house and Professor Lupin's house."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm more welcome at your house than Blake is, though."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"It's because of your daughter."  
  
"I have a daughter? What's her name?"  
  
"Julia. And you have two sons, younger ones, Josh and Ryan."  
  
"Who's my wife?"  
  
"Take a wild guess." Ron's face lit up.  
  
"Lavender?" The Potter twins nodded.  
  
"Sweet. But why isn't Blake welcome at my house?"  
  
"It's not that he's not welcome, just not as much as me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, the way Blake's been talking lately, you and Dad might be in-laws someday." Ron turned to Blake and said,  
  
"You're dating my daughter?" Blake hesitantly said,  
  
"Yeah." Ron, noticing his hesitation, said,  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, just habit to be hesitant around you when talking about Julia."  
  
"I'm a protective father?"  
  
"Very protective." Ron laughed and said,  
  
"Well, sorry in advance, Blake. So, what's the future like, apart from that I'm married, have kids and Harry and Hermione are married and have you two, and have the worst marriage?"  
  
"Well, Voldemort's gone." Ron flinched at the name, but he said,  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Dad."  
  
"I figured that, more publicity for Harry Potter."  
  
"Yeah, he hates it."  
  
"So, Voldemort's gone, what is evil in this time then?"  
  
"Nothing to our knowledge."  
  
"Really? So after You-Know-Who, there's just nothing?"  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty dead. But who knows what tomorrow'll bring."  
  
"True. So, how's the school changed?"  
  
"Not much really. Most of the teachers are still here, except for Remus."  
  
"He's not here? That sucks. He's like the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher we've ever had. Who is your teacher? Let me guess, your dad is, isn't he?" This time, the twins shook their heads. They said,  
  
"No, but you know him, all three of you do, you went to school with him."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT!! You've got to be kidding me!! Why in God's name would Dumbledore hire him?" The twins shrugged and said,  
  
"Who knows, but we hate DADA because of him. He's the longest running DADA teacher we've ever had."  
  
"Why would Dumbledore let a man who's capable of being a Death Eater become a teacher at Hogwarts, especially teaching DADA?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He probably teaches you how to perform Dark Arts, not defend yourself against them."  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy and Snape are the two teachers we hate the most at school."  
  
"Well it doesn't surprise me that you hate Snape, everyone does, except the Slytherins."  
  
"You know the grudge he has against our grandfather, that he takes out on Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He takes it out on us too."  
  
"Unbelievable. How about Malfoy, does he treat you bad too?"  
  
"He treats all Gryffindors and Muggle-borns like crap."  
  
"Figures. Probably hates you two the most for being the children of Harry Potter."  
  
"And he hates Julia too. We're the ones he hates the most in our year. By the way, Julia, Blake and I are kind of the trio of our time, just like you are part of the trio or your time."  
  
"You're best friends with my Julia?" Lily nodded and said,  
  
"Since we were born. Julia's about eight months younger than us, but we're still best friends." Ron nodded and Lily said,  
  
"Ron, can we ask a favor of you? Actually, a few favors."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"One, can you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And can you help us make sure Mum and Dad stay together, and end up together, so we'll be born and everything, and we can make sure that they don't have the crappy marriage?"  
  
"I'll do everything in my power to help." Blake said,  
  
"And will you promise to not threaten to curse me every time I come within a hundred feet of your daughter?"  
  
"I prom...eh, I'll decide that when it comes."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"You're not going to get off that easily, big brother."  
  
"I have a question, just how far apart are you two?"  
  
"About two minutes. I'm the older one; Lily's the younger one. That's why she always calls me big brother and I call her little sister."  
  
"I figured that, just thought I'd ask. So, I want to be informed about the rest of the future, if you can tell me. And when you return to the future, if you've succeeded, I'll be sure and fill you all in. What day did you go back?"  
  
"April 22nd."  
  
"When you're sixteen."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll have to remember that."  
  
"That's almost seventeen years from now, so remember it."  
  
"I will." Just then, Harry and Hermione finally came back from the Quidditch pitch, and Harry and Ron got to talking about the Quidditch Final coming up in a few weeks, while Blake attempted to talk to his mother. He said,  
  
"Hermione, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Look, I'm real sorry about hurting you like I did. I..."  
  
"Blake, it's alright, I forgive you."  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're who you're meant to be with, you know that right?"  
  
"I'm beginning to."  
  
"Good, cuz' I have this gut feeling that you'll end up being Mrs. Harry Potter someday." Hermione laughed and said,  
  
"You're just saying that."  
  
"No, trust me, I know what I'm talking about." He kissed his mother's hand and she smiled at him, truly forgiving him. 'Things are beginning to be the way they should be', Blake thought, 'Now all we have to do is make sure that Lily and I are born and Dad and Mum have a better relationship.'  
  
A/N: Kinda long, but I like reading long chapters, so I figure y'all might like reading them too. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll give ya two cookies!!! Again, virtual ones, but still cookies. The good kind, not the ones that take up space on your computer. Love y'all, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	10. The Quidditch Final

Chapter 10: The Quidditch Final  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm not good at writing the goings on of Quidditch. So, I'm going to leave it up to your imagination (I know you all have them) to picture every detail that's going on, cuz' I'm sure most of you are more talented than I and can describe a Quidditch match.  
  
After weeks of training, the Quidditch Final was a day away. It was all the whole school could talk about. In the corridors, at lunch, during free time in classes, all you heard was the Quidditch Final, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Though the Quidditch Final wasn't the only thing on Lily and Blake Potter's minds. They already knew how it would turn out, and knew that they were the result of celebration in the victory of Gryffindor. They knew the story of this match very well, for it was one of the highlights from their father's Quidditch days, one of his best matches. Tension was high between all the houses in Hogwarts, it was mainly the Gryffindor house against the Slytherin house, but the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses joined in the fray too, teaming up with Gryffindor. Almost everyday you heard of someone ending up in the hospital wing, usually a Gryffindor or Slytherin, who had gotten into a duel with a member of the opposing house, and ended up with effects of curses somewhere on their bodies. The people at the most risk at the moment, the seekers of both teams. Malfoy, of course was well protected; no one would try and start any physical fight with him, for they would end up unconscious in the hospital wing because of Malfoy's two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Since Crabbe and Goyle didn't even know which end of a wand to point at their opponent, Malfoy made sure to take care of the curses thrown at him. Harry, had his two friends, who always had been there, and he also had his son and daughter, who didn't even let Malfoy come close to cursing their father one day. Malfoy had come up behind the five of them and said,  
  
"So Potter, sure you're going to be able to play tomorrow? I mean, sure you can concentrate with that Mudblood being in the stands?" All five of them turned around, whipped out their wands, but with the Potter reflexes and both Granger and Potter tempers to boot, Blake and Lily had their wands out before their parents and godfather, and pointed them at Malfoy. Blake said,  
  
"Care to repeat that, Malfoy? What was that you called Hermione?" Malfoy did his best to cover up an arrogant smirk over his slight fear of five people with wands pointed at him, especially a brother and sister who had more of a temper than all of them. Malfoy said,  
  
"I'm not scared of you, Carter." Blake came closer and said,  
  
"You should be." Lily said, with the tone of voice that was only heard from her mother when threatening her father,  
  
"If I ever hear that foul word come out of your mouth again, Malfoy, so help me God, it will be the last thing you'll ever say."  
  
"Why should I be afraid of you, Carter, you're just a girl. You can't do anything of consequence to me."  
  
"Don't give me reason to." Blake said, with the same danger in his voice as his sister,  
  
"Just because she's a girl, Malfoy, doesn't mean she can't curse you to kingdom come. Give her a reason to, and she won't hesitate to do it. And after she's done with you, I'll have my turn cursing you to kingdom come and back."  
  
"Our parents were great wizards, Malfoy, the top of their class. They've taught us well." Both Lily and Blake put down their wands and went to the next class with Harry, Ron and Hermione, getting shocked looks from the trio the whole way.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final Quidditch Match of the season! The final game that will determine whether the Cup will go to Gryffindor or Slytherin! Let's meet our players. On the Gryffindor team, Chasers: Bell, Drake, and Weasley! Beaters: Kirke and Sloper! Keeper: Weasley! And your seeker for the Gryffindor team: Harry Potter!" A series of boo's erupted from the Slytherin side, but were drowned out by cheers from the other three houses.  
  
"And on the Slytherin team, Chasers: Warrington, Zabini, Pucey! Beaters: Crabbe and Goyle! Keeper: Bletchley! And your seeker for the Slytherin team: Draco Malfoy!" The cheers from the Slytherin side were drowned out yet again by the rest of the crowd, who, at the naming of the Slytherin players, started booing loudly. The players stood in a line on the field, with the captains, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy reluctantly shaking hands, each trying to inflict pain on the other. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and released the Snitch and Beaters. The players took their positions and the Quaffle was released and the game began. In the stands, Hermione, Lily and Blake watched with anxiety. Hermione was more anxious, for Lily and Blake knew the outcome of the game. Blake watched his father with awe and said,  
  
"I knew he was a good flyer, but I didn't know he was that good." Lily lowered her voice and said,  
  
"Well, you fly just as well as him, what do you expect?"  
  
"I know, but I didn't know he was as good as me."  
  
"Ok you conceited dork." Lily looked at her brother like he had just gotten ten times stranger than he already was. Thirty minutes later, the pitch had erupted in sound. The match was over, and the outcome had been what three fourths of the school's population had hoped: Harry Potter caught the Snitch. Everyone ran onto the field, waiting to congratulate all the players of the Gryffindor team, Hermione, Lily and Blake being among them. They fought their way to Ron and Harry, who were looking for them. As soon as they reached each other, Harry caught Hermione up in a hug and picked her up and spun her around. She said,  
  
"You did it! You did it!" Lily went and gave her godfather a hug and said,  
  
"Just the way the match was supposed to turn out." Ron grinned, and soon, the five of them headed up to the castle together, prepared for the biggest celebration of their lives up in the Gryffindor Tower. Later that evening, Harry and Hermione announced that they were going for a walk. Ron said,  
  
"Oh, right, walk, eh?" He raised his eyebrows at them, and it took them a while to get what he was meaning, and when they did, Hermione smacked him on the back of the head and said,  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ron." They left the Common Room, and Lily said to Ron,  
  
"You're a dork." Blake said,  
  
"Well, little sister, it's the big one, the night that shows whether we live or die."  
  
"And now we just sit back and wait." They all talked for a while, mostly about the future, when Blake started to look peaky. His face turned pale, and Lily noticed it. She said,  
  
"What's wrong, Blake?"  
  
"I don't know, something doesn't feel right. It feels almost like I'm...dissolving."  
  
"Dissolving? Why would you feel...?" She gasped and ran up to her room. She came back with the book on time travel they had found in the Room of Requirement. She flipped to a page and said,  
  
"Here it is. When one is faced with threatening his or her own existence. When a time traveler has somehow interfered with their birth or events leading up to their birth, he or she will eventually cease to exist, causing a feeling of dissolving, eventually literally dissolving off the face of the earth. Oh my God, they did just go for a walk." Blake's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell off the couch. Lily and Ron both sat beside him, Ron taking the book and reading, Lily holding on to her brother's hand, a look of worry in her eyes. She said,  
  
"Oh God, please, don't go, Blake. Damnit, get it over with!!" Blake coughed and sputtered, Lily said,  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?" Blake was starting to fade for view, when all of sudden, he stopped coughing and sat straight up. Both Ron and Lily had confused looks on their faces, then Lily finally realized,  
  
"There it is. Harry and Hermione are about to be parents in a few months." Brother and sister hugged, both happy to be alive.  
  
A few days after the Quidditch match, Hermione was showing the classic signs of being pregnant, but was unaware of it. One evening, Hermione called Lily over because she needed to talk to her. They sat on the railing across from their dorm room door. Lily said,  
  
"Well, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I need your help, Lily."  
  
"Anything, what do you need?" Hermione took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I'm in trouble. I'm pregnant." Lily did her best to make it look like it was news to her, and she said,  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded and said,  
  
"I don't know what to do. I'm only in sixth year!"  
  
"Have you told Harry yet?"  
  
"No. Should I?"  
  
"Of course you should, he has a right to know!"  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't know how to tell him."  
  
"Well, keep it on the down low for a few days, if you can. Can you?" Hermione nodded and Lily said,  
  
"And I'll come up with a plan for you to tell Harry."  
  
"Thank you so, so much, Lily."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" They talked about other things, until Hermione decided she was tired and needed to get some sleep. She went to bed, and Lily went downstairs to go talk with the men of their group of five. They were already talking about something, and when Lily came within earshot, she heard Blake say,  
  
"So, how are you going to do this, what do you want to do, first?"  
  
"I want to show her that I love her more than anything in the world, and I don't ever want to lose her."  
  
"Like telling her you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, and Lily said,  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Want to spend the rest of your life with her? If you love her that much."  
  
"I'm getting to the point where I don't even like spending time away from her." He thought a moment, then said,  
  
"Is there a limit for how long engagements can last?"  
  
"No, why would there be?"  
  
"Good, I have an idea then." He got up and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. Lily said,  
  
"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Her brother said,  
  
"Possibly, what do you think he's going to do?"  
  
"Is he going to propose?" Ron said,  
  
"Seems that way doesn't it?" Blake said,  
  
"Holy crap, the man moves fast. They've only been going out for two weeks."  
  
"Yeah, but it has to move fast, cuz' she's carrying his children."  
  
"Is that what she wanted to talk to you about?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to help figure out a way to tell him."  
  
"Wait till he proposes, then she can tell him."  
  
"Ok, Lily, it's ok for Dad to propose to Mum in his sixth year, but it's not ok for me to propose to Julia in my sixth year?"  
  
"Well, she's not carrying your children." Ron said,  
  
"I hope to God she isn't." He looked at Blake and said,  
  
"She isn't is she?"  
  
"As far as I know she's not."  
  
"Meaning there's a possibility?" Blake, starting to squirm like he did when he was uncomfortable, said,  
  
"You know, I'd really not like to talk about this right now."  
  
"Too bad, we're going to talk about it. What's been going on?" Lily said,  
  
"You know, I sense a possible injury about to take place here, so can we stop interrogating him about something that hasn't had a chance to happen yet?" Ron fell silent, but kept throwing his godson slightly dirty looks.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm not too impressed with how it turned out, but maybe you all will like it. As always, please review. Oh, and I'm not posting any more until I get more reviews. Hopefully double than what I have now. I welcome all constructive criticism, and open to any and all suggestions. I have the next two chapters done, and I'm working on chapter 13. If you want to read them, then please, please, please review.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	11. Babies, Proposals, and Voldemort

Chapter 11: Babies, Proposals and Voldemort.

On a bright, sunny and warm Saturday afternoon, the trio and the twins were sitting out in the stands on the Quidditch field, lounging about on their day off. Lily was in her favorite type of clothes for tanning, spaghetti strap tank top and shorts. With sunglasses on her face, she laid out on a bench, soaking up the sun. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the bench that Lily was lying on, leaning against the bench behind them, putting their feet on the one in front of them. Blake sat on the bench that his parents were leaning on, sitting right behind his sister. One foot was on the bench next to him, causing his knee to be level with his face, and his other foot on the ground. He leaned against his leg, occasionally casting a shadow with his hand over his sister's face, just to irritate her, which was working. Ron was lying on his stomach, reading Harry's copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. They were silent, just listening to the people chattering on the grounds, and letting the wind whip their hair around. The silence was broken for the fourth time, when Blake cast a shadow over his sister again and she said,  
  
"Stop it, Blake." He poked her in the side, her most ticklish spot, causing her to scream, squirm, and almost fall off the bench. Everyone but Lily laughed, and Harry said,  
  
"You're ticklish too, Lily? So is Hermione." He poked Hermione in the side, tickling her, just as his son did to his sister. Hermione squealed, and she smacked him playfully saying,  
  
"Stop that." Harry grinned, and Ron yawned. They were all silent for a while when a thump was heard. Ron had fallen asleep, and the book fell to the ground. The remaining four laughed and Blake said,  
  
"See Lily, I told you reading too many books would kill you." Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother and Hermione laughed and said,  
  
"I highly doubt that if anyone were to die from reading too many books, that Ron would be the first to go." They all laughed, and then were silent again, till Blake said,  
  
"Harry, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Hermione?" Lily said,  
  
"And Hermione, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Harry?" Harry turned to Hermione and said,  
  
"You can go first." Lily said  
  
"No, no, Harry, you go first." Harry shrugged and said,  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll go first."  
  
"Do you want some privacy? Cuz' we can leave," Lily said. Harry shook his head and said,  
  
"No, stay, please." Lily sat up and Blake shook Ron awake. Harry turned to Hermione and said,  
  
"Hermione, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
"I've gotten to the point that I hate being without you. I know we're only in our sixth year of school, and I'm not saying I want to do anything for a year or so, but, Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione's jaw dropped, she said,  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Oh my God." The smile on her face fell, and she said,  
  
"Well, maybe you should hear what I've got to tell you before I answer, you might want to take back that proposal."  
  
"That's impossible." Hermione took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I'm pregnant." The shocked look on their father's face was one that Lily and Blake had never seen before. They all waited for him to say something, all anxious about what would come out of his mouth when he finally spoke. He said,  
  
"You're sure?" Hermione nodded and Harry laughed and gave her a hug and a kiss. He said,  
  
"We're gonna have a baby!" 'Two, actually,' Lily thought to herself. Hermione said doubtfully,  
  
"Do you still want to marry me?"  
  
"Of course I do! Pregnant or not, I still love you, possibly even more, I think."  
  
"Well, then yes, Harry, I will marry you." They kissed again, while their children and best friend grinned from ear to ear. An hour later, everyone had fallen asleep in the sun except for Harry and Hermione. Harry said,  
  
"So, have you thought of names yet?"  
  
"No, I don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl."  
  
"Well, maybe we should think of two possibilities, one for a girl and one for a boy." Lily had woken up, but kept her eyes shut to make it look like she was still sleeping. She heard Hermione say,  
  
"Well, what I think we should do is give him or her the same middle names as us. It's kind of a tradition in my family. Every first-born girl in my family has the middle name Anne. And I think we could start the tradition with us and the first-born boy, if you like." Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Alright, now we need first names." He looked at the twins and said,  
  
"How about we use the names of our matchmakers, since it's because of them that we're together?" Hermione nodded and said,  
  
"So, if it's a girl, we'll name her Lily Anne Potter, and if it's a boy, we'll name him Blake James Potter?"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Lily tried to contain her smile, and though it was very difficult. She rolled over on her stomach, happy for the work she and her brother had accomplished.

They stayed up in the stands until dusk, after the sunset. After it was completely dark, they headed back to the castle. Halfway back, Lily stopped and said,  
  
"Crap, I forgot my sunglasses." She went back to go get them, they were still there, and upon her return back to the castle, she heard someone whisper, in a haunting whisper,  
  
"Lily." Lily stopped and turned around, looking for the source of the voice. It said again,  
  
"Lily."  
  
"What do you want?" Suddenly, someone came up from behind, and clapped a hand over her mouth, and drug her to the Forbidden Forest. Once deep enough into the forest where there was no source of light, Lily was thrown to the ground. It was so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, so she got her wand out and muttered,  
  
"Lumos." A blaze of light came from the tip of her wand, and she looked around, trying to find a way out. She froze when she saw a pair of red eyes staring back at her from the shadows. She said,  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"The one whom everyone fears." Summoning up some courage, Lily said,  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
"Come on now, Lily, think. I am the most feared wizard of this time." Lily racked her brains, and then finally realized who it was.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Very good, child."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"You're to be used for bait, Miss Potter."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"What makes you think he'll come for me?"  
  
"You're his daughter."  
  
"But he doesn't know that."  
  
"If I know Harry Potter, he'll risk his life for his friends and those close to him. It's happened before."  
  
"What if he does come for me?"  
  
"I'll kill him. Then I'll kill you and your brother. Then the Potter line will be broken. And after that, I'll take over the wizarding world, killing every last person who stands in my way." Lily boldly said,  
  
"You know, I've heard people compare you to a muggle. Actually, my own father did, when he was telling me a story once. He said you're like Adolf Hitler. He dreamed of ridding the world of people he thought were unfit to breath the same air as him. World War II was fought to keep him from taking over the world, and ridding it of all the Jews. I'll let you in on a little secret. He loses." Anger filled the red eyes and the next thing Lily knew, she was being hit by the Cruciatus Curse, and feeling extreme pain like she had never felt before. After the curse was lifted, Lily gasped,  
  
"How...do you...expect...him...to know...I'm here?" Voldemort said,  
  
"Through his dreams."  
  
A/N: Hope y'all liked this chapter. Please, please, please, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE review, and love y'all. Blows kiss  
  
Huskerfan2006


	12. To All Ends of the Earth

Chapter 12: To All Ends of the Earth  
  
Harry was walking in the Forbidden Forest during the night. He turned a corner and came to a clearing. He looked down and saw a wand lying on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, he examined it and recognized it as Lily's wand. He figured she was out here, but had no idea what possessed her to come into the Forbidden Forest. _Harry_ wasn't even sure why he was there. He tried calling out to her,  
  
"Lily! Lily, where are you?" But no one answered. He tried again.  
  
"Lily!" This time, someone answered, in a voice he knew only too well, but wished he had never heard it before.  
  
"You can call her, but she won't answer."  
  
"Voldemort! What have you done with her?"  
  
"I've taken her, if you want her back, you'll have to come for her."  
  
"You've taken her to get to me?"  
  
"Very good, Potter, honestly, what is it with Potters and stating the obvious?"  
  
"Provoking me about my parents isn't going to work this time, Voldemort."  
  
"I wasn't talking about your parents, boy. Try the generation _after_ you." Harry looked at the eyes with utmost confusion on his face, and suddenly, he woke up. He noticed a light on the other side of his hangings. He pulled them back, and saw Blake's lamp was on, and he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Harry said,  
  
"Blake?" Blake turned his attention to his father, and Harry said,  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"Well, me too, what was yours about?"  
  
"Voldemort has my sister. And he wants you and I to go after her. What was yours about?"  
  
"The same thing, only he didn't mention you. Voldemort has the ability to see into your dreams too?" Blake nodded and said,  
  
"One quality I wished I didn't possess."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"I've been taking Occlumency classes to try and stop them, but of course, my teacher hates my father and my grandfather, so naturally, he hates me too."  
  
"Snape is my Occlumency teacher. He went to school with my dad, and hated everything about him, so which is why he hates me too."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"First, we've got to go to Dumbledore." The next morning brought sunshine and a cloudless sky, like Mother Nature was totally oblivious to the events that occurred the previous night. After explaining their dreams to Hermione and Ron, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Blake made their way down to Dumbledore's office. They said the password and climbed the stairs. Dumbledore was at his desk when he heard the four enter. He said,  
  
"Good morning." They all replied good morning. Blake said,  
  
"Sir, Harry and I both had dreams last night concerning Voldemort." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and said,  
  
"Indeed? What happened?" He looked at the four of them, and noticed someone was missing. He said,  
  
"Where's Miss Carter?"  
  
"Voldemort has her."  
  
"You're sure of this, it isn't just Voldemort showing you that so you'll walk right into his hands, like last year?" Harry said,  
  
"I don't know, sir. It may be." Blake said,  
  
"If that were true, then where is Lily? She didn't come back from the Quidditch field when she went back for her sunglasses."  
  
"We'll have the castle searched, in the meantime, don't do anything regretful." Dumbledore rose from his chair and all bodies in the office exited.  
  
In the Common Room five minutes later, Blake was pacing back and forth, Harry was staring into space, Ron was staring at the floor, and Hermione was unwillingly drawn to watching Blake's movements, which were making her slightly nauseous. She said,  
  
"Blake, will you please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy watching you, and I feel like I'm going to lose my breakfast." Blake stopped and said quietly,  
  
"Sorry." Blake stood still for a moment, and then ran upstairs to his dormitory. He came back with his cloak and wand in hand. The trio watched him, waiting for an explanation. Blake noticed this, and said,  
  
"I'm going to find her." Harry said,  
  
"Blake, you don't even know she's out there."  
  
"Well, she's not here, is she? And I know that she can't won't get lost in this castle or on the grounds."  
  
"Blake, this is what Voldemort did to me last year. Show me capture of someone I care about, hoping I'll fall for it, when it's just a trap."  
  
"I can't believe you, Harry, she's your dau...friend, and you're just going to sit here and let her suffer at the hands of Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on! Going into that forest is just what Voldemort wants!"  
  
"I'm going whether you're with me or not, but I need someone with me that knows what it's like to fight Voldemort. I'm not going to let my sister die in that forest because you're too _stubborn _to go after her."  
  
"It's not that I refuse to go after her, Blake, it's just that I don't want to risk my life unless I know for sure that the reason is worth risking." Blake sighed, angry with his father, though it wasn't the first time, and said,  
  
"Fine, if you don't go with me, then fine, I'm going by myself." He turned to leave, when Ron stood beside him. He said,  
  
"I'm going too." Hermione got up and stood beside her son and said,  
  
"As am I." They all looked at Harry and he sighed and said,  
  
"You really believe that she's been taken?"  
  
"Yes. It was in another dream I had a while back. Voldemort told me he would kill us, all of us. It was just a matter of time before he actually got one of us. She's my sister, Harry, I'd go to all ends of the earth to find her." Harry stood up and said,  
  
"Well, let's go then." They made their way to the portrait hole, but Harry stopped Hermione. He said,  
  
"Maybe you should stay here."  
  
"Harry, you know me well enough to know that I'm not going to sit back here when I could be of help."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, I'm going. I'll be fine." She gave him a kiss and exited the portrait hole. They all went down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Before going in, they stared into the darkness of the trees. Harry took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
A/N: Another chapter for you all. Hope you like it. PLEASE review. I'm open to all suggestions, and most criticism. Love y'all who have reviewed or are about to review. In case you're interested, please read and review some of my other fics. They're mostly songfics, that's what I like writing the most. So, please review.  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	13. The Battle for Sister, Friend, and Daugh...

Chapter 13: The Battle for Sister, Friend, and Daughter

_A/N: Like a previous chapter, I can't write Harry's battles with Voldemort very well, just like I can't write the goings on of Quidditch very well. So, forgive me, and bear with me on this chapter, I'm sorry if it's bad. Use your marvelous imaginations I know you all have._  
  
The four entered the Forbidden Forest, father and son leading the way. They came to the clearing that was in Harry and Blake's dreams, and looked around. They saw nothing and heard nothing. Unexpectedly, a blood- curdling scream filled the dense air. Everyone's face paled instantly. Blake muttered,  
  
"Oh my God." They heard a voice say,  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, we meet again."  
  
"Give Lily back."  
  
"You want her, you'll have to fight for her. And I see you've brought along some friends to help. Even then, you're still outnumbered." Voldemort came out of the shadows, his Death Eaters behind him, wands out, ready to cast a spell. Voldemort spotted Hermione, and said, with that evil smile on his face,  
  
"Blake, if I were to kill Miss Ganger here, would I kill two more along with her?" Blake refused to answer, but he knew that Voldemort was right. Both Harry and Hermione didn't know what Voldemort was talking about, though Blake and Ron did. Voldemort said,  
  
"I knew you'd come after your daughter, Harry. Your nobleness is too predictable, you'd do anything for family, or people like family."  
  
"My _daughter_? I don't have a daughter." Voldemort looked at Blake and said,  
  
"You haven't informed him of the future, Mr...._Potter_?" Harry said,  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"I'll explain later..."  
  
"No! Explain now!" Blake sighed and said,  
  
"We're from the future. Our names are Lily and Blake Potter. We're your children. The ones that Hermione is carrying right now." Harry, refusing to believe it, said to Voldemort,  
  
"What kind of Dark Magic are you trying to pull?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything, Potter, this is of their own doing. Though the reason why you're here now is all their fault."  
  
"It's a trap. You led us into a trap! How could you be from the future?"  
  
"No, it's not a trap, Harry, trust me..." But it was the wrong thing to say. Harry yelled,  
  
"WHY SHOULD I TRUST SOMEONE WHO'S BEEN LYING TO ME FOR THE PAST MONTH!!" Hermione said,  
  
"Harry shut _up_! This isn't the time nor the place to get the answers, get them later!!"  
  
"Harry, he's telling the truth! They told me the whole story!" Ron said.  
  
"How do you know they're telling the truth? It could be just a cover-up that they really Death Eaters!" Voldemort laughed and said,  
  
"Believe me, Potter, I would rather die than accept Potters as Death Eaters." Harry thought quickly, realizing it did make sense, because the names he and Hermione had chosen for their first boy and girl were exactly the same as Lily and Blake's. He knew that Hermione was right, that now was not the time for questions. Now was the time to rescue his daughter. He said,  
  
"What do I have to do for you to let Lily go?" Voldemort laughed and said,  
  
"Who said anything about letting her go?" He snapped his fingers, telling one of his Death Eaters to bring Lily. Coming kicking and struggling to get free, Lily was brought to the clearing. She couldn't speak for a silencing charm had been placed on her. Harry said,  
  
"Let them all go, you don't need them, I'm the one you want." Voldemort shook his head and said,  
  
"Ah, no, see, you're children, are of Potter blood. I want the line gone. It has caused me nothing but stress over the years. I want the Potter line broken so as not to have wizards who are capable of bringing an end to Dark Arts. But now, down to business. I think it's time to continue our duel from two years ago, Potter." Harry knew that the same thing would happen like last time: Priori Incantatem. Voldemort, as though reading Harry's thoughts, said,  
  
"I've thought of that, Potter. And it will bring some satisfaction for you to die from a spell cast from your daughter's wand." He shouted,  
  
"_Avada Kedavra_!" Before the spell shot through Lily's wand, Blake, remembering the story his father told him about his fourth year, jumped forward and shouted the same spell his father had used,  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Priori Incantatem occurred again. The spells met and rays of golden light shot out, forming a dome of golden light. Blake's wand felt like it was on fire in his hands, he longed to release it, to relieve the pain of gripping it, but knew he couldn't. His face screwed up in agony, he was pretty sure Harry didn't feel pain to this extreme when Priori Incantatem happened to him. He didn't see it, but at the time, while Blake was dueling with the Dark Lord, Hermione was casting a spell on a rock to make it turn to a Portkey that would return them to Dumbledore's office. Harry was formulating a plan and when he had figured one out, he said to his son,  
  
"Break it!" Blake broke the connection and ran towards his mother, who was motioning to him. Harry shouted,  
  
"_Accio Lily_!" Lily was pulled toward him and Ron caught her. Then Harry pointed at Voldemort and shouted,  
  
"_Accio wand_!" Lily's wand shot out of Voldemort's hands and into Harry's. He grabbed Hermione's hand, who had a hold of the Portkey, and the other three joined hands or touched the Portkey. As soon as they all touched it, they felt the familiar tug behind their navels and were transported to Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N: I know, it's not that original, but I was having a huge writer's block with this chapter. I hope you like it, and please review.  
  
Huskerfan2006


	14. The Son and Daughter of Harry Potter

Chapter 14: The Son and Daughter of Harry Potter

A/N: I want to thank you all for reviewing, that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter, or even for an entire story, I'm flattered : ) Please keep reviewing!!!!  
  
The five appeared in Dumbledore's office, and upon seeing them, Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. He said,  
  
"You've got her back. Good. Tell me what all happened." They went into the story of the battle in the Forbidden Forest and when they had finished, Dumbledore said to Blake,  
  
"_Priori Incantatem_ occurred with you and Voldemort?" Blake nodded, and said,  
  
"Only because he was using Lily's wand."  
  
"Ah, then that explains a lot." Ron said,  
  
"What, why did that Priori thing happen?" Blake said,  
  
"Lily and my wands share cores. The Phoenix tail feathers in our wands came from the same Phoenix." Harry said,  
  
"Don't tell me the feathers are from Fawkes too?" Lily shook her head and said,  
  
"No, from Ambrose."  
  
"Who's Ambrose?"  
  
"Your Phoenix." Harry raised his eyebrows, and said,  
  
"I have a _Phoenix_?" Lily nodded, and said,  
  
"Hagrid came across a Phoenix egg once and gave it to you. You named him Ambrose. When we were ten, you sent two of his feathers to Mr. Ollivander and he made wands for us. We always wanted wands with Phoenix tail feathers in them ever since we found out that our father and mother's wands contained them." Blake said,  
  
"I want to know something, why was it such agony to hold onto my wand when _Priori Incantatem_ happened?" Dumbledore said,  
  
"I believe it's probably because your wands were not meant to be in a duel against each other because you're brother and sister. Harry and Voldemort's wands were meant to be in battle, so it wasn't as painful. At least, that's what I am assuming." Harry shook his head in disbelief and said,  
  
"Alright, I want to know everything, from who you are, to why you're here." Lily said,  
  
"Ok, I'm Lily Anne Potter, and he is Blake James Potter. We're the only children of Harry and Hermione Potter. We're sixteen and in our sixth year at Hogwarts." Hermione said,  
  
"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Blake said,  
  
"Hermione, look at us. Would someone who's not the son of Harry Potter look so much like him? And would someone who's not the daughter of Hermione Granger look so much like her? With Harry's eyes?" Hermione said,  
  
"Well, it could be some sort of charm making you look like our children. Prove that you are, besides your appearance." They thought for a while, and then Blake had a sudden idea. He took out his wand and said,  
  
"_Expecto Patronum_!" Just like what would happen if his father conjured it, a silver stag erupted out of Blake's wand. It ran the length of the room and when it came back to Blake, it vanished. Lily smiled and said,  
  
"He's more like James Potter than you are, Harry. He lives for pranks; the Marauder's Map was passed down to him, as was your Invisibility Cloak. Both have proved to be major assets to causing the mischief that he does." Harry said,  
  
"That proves nothing. The only thing remotely close to making me believe you is the Patronus. I still don't believe that you're my children." Hermione, starting to believe it, said,  
  
"I don't know, Harry, they might be telling the truth, look at her eyes. They're exactly like yours. I don't know any other person who has eyes like that besides you." Lily looked at her mother and said,  
  
"You believe us?" Hermione nodded and said,  
  
"So, does this mean I'm carrying twins?" Lily smiled and nodded. Harry, however, still not believing his children said,  
  
"Ok, let's just say _hypothetically_ that you are our children. Why are you back in time?" Blake said,  
  
"We came back to fix yours and Mum's relationship so it'd be a better one in the future."  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You can't even have a conversation without starting a fight."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"Thanks to our handy work, yes that seems impossible, but the way we were told the story was that when you found out that Mum was pregnant with us that you two felt you _had_ to get married, though you didn't want to be, and have been fighting ever since."  
  
"You weren't together before you got together." Blake said, confusing everyone. Lily said,  
  
"I think what Blake was trying to say is you weren't going out before your little fling. So you felt you had to get married, and stay married for the sake of us. But all we've ever known from you two is fighting. You don't know us very well, you're so wrapped up in anger for each other that it seems you've forgotten you've got kids." Harry looked at Hermione, unable to imagine hating her, or even yelling at her. Depressed that she would end up such a horrible mother, Hermione said,  
  
"So you came back in time to fix our relationship?"  
  
"Actually, to help you start one, _before_ the fling. And I hope we've succeeded."  
  
"Well, we're engaged, so I think you've succeeded." Harry looked at Ron and said to Lily,  
  
"So, where's this git fit in, or does he?" Ron threw his best friend a dirty look for calling him a git, but grinned when Harry grinned showing he was joking. Lily said,  
  
"Ron's our godfather, and one of the people we consider uncles."  
  
"_One_ of the people?"  
  
"Well, of course, you two don't have any siblings, so we have your friends as aunts and uncles."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, there's Ron, Lavender..." Hermione interrupted and said,  
  
"Don't tell me those two end up together?" Lily nodded, and said,  
  
"Let's see..." She turned to her brother and said,  
  
"Who else is considered aunts and uncles to us?" Blake thought and said,  
  
"Remus, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Dean, Angelina, Alicia, Fleur..." Lily said,  
  
"Yeah, we have a BIG family." Lily said, grinning and using her hands to signify big. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said,  
  
"Well, I'll let you five head back to the Gryffindor Tower to talk, I'm terribly sorry, but I have some business to accomplish." The five left Dumbledore's office and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry asked,  
  
"So, how's the Voldemort situation in the future?" His son said,  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you. You're ten times more famous than you were before." Harry said sarcastically,  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Hey, at least you get rid of Voldemort." Harry nodded, and said,  
  
"Yes, but it comes with a price."  
  
"You deal with it. It dies down over the years."  
  
"Thank God." Hermione said,  
  
"If you've adopted the Weasleys as your aunts and uncles, then let me guess, since you're grandparents on both sides are dead, Molly and Arthur are you're adopted grandparents." Lily grinned and said jokingly,  
  
"How'd you guess?" Hermione laughed and her expression suddenly became serious, and said,  
  
"I'm guessing there isn't much of a mother-daughter relationship between us." Lily nodded and Hermione said sadly,  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily." Harry said,  
  
"So, since we're not very good parents, are you anything like us?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we're a lot like you, though that's only what everyone else tells us."  
  
"Like how?" Blake said,  
  
"Well, Lily is the only one in our year to have read _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermione beamed.  
  
"The revised edition."  
  
"Ah, yes, the attempted bedtime story." Harry and Ron both burst out laughing, while Hermione gave them a classic Hermione glare. She said,  
  
"What do you mean 'attempted'?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that reading _Hogwarts, A History_, to his children didn't set too well with dad."  
  
"Yeah, he said that we should have books about Quidditch read to us."  
  
"And you should." Ron said, grinning. Hermione looked at Harry and said,  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like something Harry would want, reading Quidditch books to his children."  
  
"And half the stuff in _Hogwarts, A History_ wouldn't be understood by five- year-olds. I'm sixteen and I don't even understand half the stuff in that book." Hermione, choosing to ignore Harry, said,  
  
"So, how else are you like us?"  
  
"Blake is Seeker for the Gryffindor team, been on it since his second year." This time, Harry beamed.  
  
"Lily is a prefect, as am I." Both parents-to-be grinned.  
  
"We're best friends with Ron's daughter, Julia."  
  
"And Blake is a little more than friends with her." Lily innocently added. Ron said,  
  
"And is possibly just like his parents when it comes to matters of... "expressing their love"." Both Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows, and Hermione said,  
  
"Blake!" Blake pointed at his godfather and said defensively,  
  
"I never said that, and you know it!"  
  
"Yes, but you implied it." Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, he said pleadingly to his sister,  
  
"Help." His sister, however, shook her head and said,  
  
"Nope, I'm not helping you big brother. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out of it." Harry said,  
  
"Yep, she sounds like Hermione right there." Blake said,  
  
"What was all that earlier about not wanting to risk injury?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not always going to bail you out."  
  
"Some sister you are." Lily grinned her classic grin that made her nose wrinkle and said,  
  
"I know; I'm the best." Harry said,  
  
"So, I take it Ron and Blake don't get along very well?"  
  
"No, they do, but just not when on the subject of his only daughter."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Though when on the subject of Julia, you're not among his favorite people either."  
  
"Why, what'd I do?"  
  
"I heard an argument once, something about raising an irresponsible son."  
  
"Gee, thanks Ron."  
  
"Well, you did raise an irresponsible son if he has the nerve to go and..." Hermione interrupted saying,  
  
"Just, calm down. Let's not get into a fight over something that hasn't had a chance to happen yet." Both Harry and Ron agreed, and they reached the Common Room and entered. Harry asked,  
  
"How long are you going to stay?" Lily shrugged, and said,  
  
"I don't know, until we know for sure that our mission is accomplished, which by the looks of things won't be for much longer." They talked long into the night, never wanting the night to end, but the sun came up, starting a new day.  
  
A/N: Nothing much in this chapter, just finding out stuff. Hope you like it; please review. Love y'all. Blows kiss  
  
If you're interested, please take a look at my songfics and other fanfic. If you do, please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Huskerfan2006


	15. Memories

Chapter 15: Memories  
  
They were the only people in the Common Room. The trio had fallen asleep; Ron was stretched out in a chair, head hanging over the arm of the chair, mouth slightly hanging open. Harry and Hermione were sitting on a couch, Harry's arm around his fiancé, while she leaned her head on his shoulder. They held each other close, deep in slumber. The only two that were still awake were the twins. Blake tried falling asleep, but to no luck. Lily hadn't attempted to fall asleep, there was too much on her mind. While her brother kept moving from couch to chair to floor to try and get comfortable, Lily sat in a chair, feet up, watching her parents sleep. Many thoughts crossed her mind. Thoughts about what her life could be like when they returned to the future, memories of growing up, and stories she and Blake were always told, by Ron, Remus, Lavender, all the Weasleys, and very rarely, their parents. She closed her eyes, and a conversation between her godfather and herself came to mind. She was thirteen, and was sitting out on the patio of their house, after listening to an argument between her parents, somehow pulling Ron and her into it. She had heard her mother tell her father that it was all his fault for the way things were, things would've been different if only Blake and Lily never were born. Ron had come out to join her, and talk with her. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was when she found out that she and Blake were important to their mother and father.  
  
_"Hey." Lily looked up and saw her godfather standing in the doorway. She replied,  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Lily shook her head and Ron sat down next to her on a lawn chair. He said,  
  
"Don't take it to heart what your mum and dad say to each other."  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard not to, when you've just heard from your own mother's mouth that she wishes you were never born."  
  
"Hermione doesn't think that."  
  
"Then why did she say it?"  
  
"Listen, you have the sort of parents where two of them exist. You have the Hermione Granger, the mother and wife, and you have Hermione Granger, who resents your father for tying her down, when she knows that it's just as much her fault as Harry's. With your dad it's Harry Potter, the father and husband, and Harry Potter, the man who hated being tied down at seventeen, and wishes he could fulfill some of the dreams he used to have."  
  
"No offense, Ron, but you're not making me feel any better."  
  
"I know, I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it. Ok, you think that your parents don't love you, correct?"  
  
"Correct?" Lily said, unsure of where her godfather was going with this.  
  
"Well, that's all rubbish."  
  
"What, that they don't love us?"  
  
"Right. Because if you knew how much deep down they love you, you'd be surprised."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Well, for instance, you know that you were born at the time of the defeat of You-Know-Who, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, Harry knew he had to leave to go risk his life to save the wizarding world, but do you know what his primary reason for risking his life was?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Blake. He told me later that when he was fighting with Voldemort, when he thought it was the end, that he would die, what kept him going was knowing that he had to live to come home and raise you and your brother- with your mother." He added as an afterthought. Lily said,  
  
"So, deep down, they both love us?"  
  
"Let me ask you this, how could anyone not love something that's part of them? How could a parent not love their child? Yes, Lily, deep down they love you, even if they don't say it always."  
  
"Well I wish they'd say it every once in a while."  
  
"Well, we can't have everything I guess."_ Lily looked at her parents and thought, there'd be a better chance of them having a better relationship, for from the stories she had heard about Harry and Hermione and how they were before the night that changed everything.  
  
_"Ron, tell me what Mum and Dad were like when they were younger." A four- year-old Lily asked her godfather one day.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know about them?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Where should I start?"  
  
"Hmm, where they met."  
  
"Well, it was on the train to Hogwarts our first year. Your dad and I were in a compartment, pigging out on the snacks and sweets we had bought. First, a boy named Neville came in looking for his toad that he lost. We told him we hadn't seen it, and he left. Later, your mother came in, with this bossy air to her voice and asked us whether we had seen the toad. We told her we hadn't, and it just so happened that I had had my wand out, preparing to do a spell that Fred gave me. She saw my wand, and added to my nervousness by having her watch me. The spell was a dud, though, and when it didn't work, Hermione went into this long speech about how it couldn't have been a real spell, and how she had already learned some simple spells, and they had all worked for her. Your dad and I couldn't wait for her to leave, we thought she was one of the most annoying people we had ever met."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, at Halloween, Hermione had been crying all afternoon in the girls' bathroom because of something I said. Harry and I went to go find her when the school found out that there was a troll loose inside it. We made our way down to the girls' bathroom, and unknowingly locked the troll in the girls' bathroom. Hermione screamed, and we had to go back and save her. We did, and ever since then, she was our best friend."  
  
"Then what happened?" Ron laughed and said,  
  
"What do you mean, then what happened?"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you were best friends?"  
  
"We were best friends for years to come and still are today, I don't know what you want to know."  
  
"When did Daddy fall in love with Mummy?" Hesitation was evident on Ron's face, for he didn't know how to tell this to a four-year-old. He said,  
  
"In our sixth year."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know, I'm not really that sure. They just did. It's a mystery of some sort."_ 'They didn't, that's why it's a mystery.' Lily thought. Blake finally gave up on trying to sleep and opened his eyes. He saw his sister was still awake and said,  
  
"Lily?" Lily jumped at the sudden sound of her name, and turned her head towards her brother. She said,  
  
"Did you ever get to sleep?" Blake shook his head and said,  
  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Lily turned back to Harry and Hermione and said,  
  
"There's too much on my mind."  
  
"Do you still have the time-turner?" Lily nodded.  
  
"It's in my pocket."  
  
"Do you think we've accomplished what we came to do?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think we have."  
  
"I think so too." Blake looked at his parents and said,  
  
"Do you think that in our lifetime, there was ever a time when they wanted to go back and redo it all?"  
  
_"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Eight-year-old Lily heard her father say one evening.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"If you could go back in time and redo any one event in your life, what would it be?"  
  
"If I could go back in time, I'd stop myself from going on that walk with you that one night after the Quidditch Final."  
  
"I figured that."  
  
"If that hadn't happened, then we wouldn't have Lily and Blake, and we'd probably be better off."  
  
"How can you say that, they're your children."  
  
"I know, but it's because of them that we are the way we are. Ever since we found out I was pregnant; all we've ever done is fight. They've kept me from living my dreams; they've kept us from becoming Aurors like we always wanted. I can't help not loving someone that has been such a burden on me. It's the same reason why I don't love you." They were silent for a while, and then Hermione said,  
  
"Maybe we should give up."  
  
"What about Lily and Blake?"  
  
"We're not doing much for them by fighting all the time."  
  
"They need both of us, together."  
  
"Why would you want to hold on to this marriage?"  
  
"Hermione, if we got divorced, Blake and Lily would think it was their fault that we split up.  
  
"It _is_ their fault! If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be going through this." Harry slapped Hermione across the face, the first time he had ever struck her. He glared at her and said, dangerously,  
  
"Never, ever, say something like that again."  
  
"How can you keep me tied down like this!" Harry turned to leave, and said as he was leaving,  
  
"I refuse to give you a divorce, Hermione, for the sake of our children."  
_  
"Blake, do you remember doing Boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you remember what you were afraid of?"  
  
"Of course, I'm still afraid of it."  
  
"Remember what mine was?"  
  
"No."  
  
"My biggest fear is ending up like them." Lily said, nodding at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"You won't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because you're Lily Potter, you're not Mum and Dad. You won't end up like them; you know what it's like living in the hell that we grew up in. You know that you don't marry someone if you have to, you marry someone if you love them."  
  
"Yeah, but it's because of us that they're married."  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like them, Lily. They've always looked for someone else to blame, but when it's really their fault. They didn't have to sleep together that night. It's their fault that they're together, their actions resulted with us, we didn't do anything."  
  
"I think I see your point."  
  
"You know, I never really understood, if they weren't together, then why did they sleep with each other?" Lily shrugged and said,  
  
"Don't ask me to try and figure out what went on in their mind, cuz' I couldn't tell you, or I don't even think anyone could, even them. Not even the best Legimens in the world could figure out what goes on in their minds." Lily looked back at her parents-to-be and jumped when she saw that Harry was awake, listening to the conversation. Lily smiled and said,  
  
"Good morning." Harry didn't return the smile but replied,  
  
"Good morning." Lily looked at him as though waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Lily said,  
  
"Sleep well?" Harry, with no intention of answering her question, said,  
  
"Tell me the whole truth, Lily, don't sugar coat it, what are we like in the future?"  
  
"I'll tell you as long as you promise never to become this way, because it'll totally ruin everything we've come back for."  
  
"I promise." Lily went into the long story of what the Harry and Hermione of the future were like, with the help of her brother. After she finished telling him, Harry had a hard to read look on his face. It was a combination of shock and regret. He looked at Hermione, then back at his daughter-to-be. He said,  
  
"I can't believe we'll turn out that way."  
  
"You don't have to be that way. The future isn't written, you can make it anyway you want it to be."  
  
"Now that you put it that way, I've just thought, the way you describe the future, there might not be anything that turns out the way it is in the future." Blake said,  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Well, I could die in attempt to defeat Voldemort." Lily said,  
  
"Well, just think about this, you're gonna be a dad, you'll have two kids to live for and raise. I was told by Ron in the future that that's what kept you going."  
  
"That's a comforting thought, Lily."  
  
A/N: Sniff, I'm gonna start ending this, I don't know whether I'll put in two more chapters or just one. Please review, love you all. Blows kiss  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	16. Back to the Future

Chapter 16: Back to the Future

"Lemon Drop." The stone gargoyle jumped aside, and Blake and Lily made their way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sitting at his desk when they arrived, and without looking up, said,  
  
"How may I help you, Lily and Blake?" Lily said,  
  
"We just came to inform you that we're planning on leaving for the future this evening." Dumbledore looked up and said,  
  
"You've accomplished what you came to do?" Both Lily and Blake nodded.  
  
"You have the appropriate equipment for returning to the future, then?" Lily nodded and pulled out the time-turner. Dumbledore nodded, smiled and said,  
  
"Well, then, farewell. See you in the future." Lily and Blake nodded, and turned and left.

"Do you have to go?" Hermione asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, we do, we have to go back, we don't belong seventeen years in the past." Blake grinned and said knowing taking a stab at the age of his parents' generation would be something that would get them riled up and be totally funny,  
  
"Yeah, cuz' if we stay here, we'll be as old as you lot when we're supposed to be sixteen." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her son.  
  
"You're treading on thin ice there, Mr. Potter." Blake grinned, as did Lily, nose wrinkling.  
  
"Well placed blow, big brother." The twins laughed at the reaction from their parents and godfather. Ron said somewhat bitterly,  
  
"Never thought I'd be offended about my age from someone who's the same age as me." Lily laughed.  
  
"Technically we're not the same age as you, but still."  
  
"It's a well known joke between us two and your generation, to tease you about your age." Harry smiled and shook his head; proud of the way his children would turn out, even if he weren't the best father to them. He wondered how much better of people they would be when he and Hermione were better parents. They all joked and laughed, talking most of the day, then finally after the sun went down, Lily said to her brother,  
  
"I think it's time to go." Blake nodded and they both stood up, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave her daughter-to-be a hug.  
  
"I'll remember everything you told us, so I know what not to be like. And don't worry, I love Harry, and always will." Lily smiled and gave her mother another hug. Blake gave Hermione a hug and placed a hand on her stomach and said,  
  
"Take good care of us." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I will." The twins moved on to Ron, both gave him a hug and said they'd see him in the future. Finally, they made their way to Harry. They were silent and unmoving for a while, then Lily took the initiative and gave her father-to-be a hug.  
  
"Take care of yourself." The twins and Harry were the only ones who knew what she was talking about, and Harry nodded and said,  
  
"I will. I've got a lot to live for." Blake gave his dad a hug and said, trying to sound serious,  
  
"Now, if we've succeeded, we're getting twelve more people together and get a Quidditch match going when we get back. Me against you." Harry laughed and said,  
  
"Oh, of course." Blake pointed at him and said,  
  
"I'm holding you to that."  
  
"Ok, but where are you going to get twelve more people?"  
  
"Oh, I have my sources. All the Weasley kids we know take up six places. And they have kids, and spouses. So there's a few right there." Harry laughed and nodded. Before leaving the common room, Blake said,  
  
"Oh, and Hermione, remember this when we're growing up. We're the son and daughter of Harry Potter. You'll fight a losing battle trying to keep our feet on the ground when it comes to Harry teaching us to fly." Hermione laughed and said,  
  
"I know." They all waved, and Lily and Blake made their way up to the Astronomy Tower. When they reached it, Lily took out the time-turner and threw the chain around both their necks and said,  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready." Lily turned the time-turner forward seventeen years and they were flung forward through time, coming to a hard 'thud' when they stopped.  
  
A/N: It's short I know, but the next one's the last chapter. _Sniff_ Hope you enjoyed this one, and the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Huskerfan2006 


	17. The Way Things Are

Chapter 17: The Way Things Are  
  
Again Lily and Blake didn't recognize where they were, for they hadnever been here before. They were in a room, and finally, Blake realized where they were; they _had_ been here before, though only once. He said,  
  
"Lils, this is where Mum and Dad's anniversary party was!"  
  
"So, we're still here?"  
  
"No, don't you see, this is a time-altering event, it caused us to go back in time; so we're reliving it, though hopefully it's different than before." The door opened, and Ron was standing in the doorway. He grinned and said,  
  
"Get back alright?" He laughed at his godson and goddaughter's faces.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep your secret for almost seventeen years?" The twins grinned and Ron said,  
  
"C'mon, come join the party, you might be surprised."  
  
"Surprised in a good way, or in a bad way?" Blake said.  
  
"You'll find out." They followed their godfather to the ballroom-type room where the party was. The mood was definitely brighter than it had been before; everyone was talking, laughing, and having a good time, including the guests of honor. Lily and Blake were shocked, based on what the party was when they left, to see Harry and Hermione on the dance floor dancing, smiling, and laughing. Saying they were ecstatic would've been an understatement to how the Potter twins felt. Their jaws dropped and they looked at each other and grinned. Blake said to his sister,  
  
"Mission accomplished, little sister." And they did their brother/sister handshake. Hermione spotted her son and daughter standing over by the door with Ron and she smiled and got her husband's attention and nodded towards them. Harry grinned and took his wife's hand and they came over to speak with the Potter twins. Hermione said,  
  
"So, everything go alright?" Lily grinned, wrinkling her nose and said,  
  
"You have no idea." Harry said,  
  
"I'll tell you it's been hard keeping this secret from you for sixteen years." Blake said,  
  
"Are we still Blake James and Lily Anne?" Their parents nodded, and Blake said,  
  
"Good, I was afraid that you might have named us differently."  
  
"No, you're names are the same." A song started up and Hermione started to pull Harry back to the dance floor. Harry said as he was leaving,  
  
"Glad everything worked out." Blake nodded and said,  
  
"We're happy."  
  
"Good." With their parents back on the dance floor, and their godfather off standing by his wife, Lily and Blake wandered around. They noticed a table that wasn't there before they went back in time. It was full of photo albums and memoirs of the past fifteen years of Harry and Hermione's lives. Lily noticed a photo album she had only seen once before, though it was hidden in a closet of old stuff from Harry's years at Hogwarts. She had looked through it, and saw there were pictures of her grandparents, and of her parents and godfather up until their sixth year. But she noticed that it had more pictures in it, and looked like it had been enchanted to fit more pages in it. Blake looked over her shoulder at the photo album and they flipped through the pages. There were the pictures of Lily and James Potter, at their wedding, after Harry had been born, pictures of their school years. As they flipped through more pages, there were pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione at school. One picture was of the trio standing in the Gryffindor Common Room, in front of the window, grinning and waving. Ron made funny faces every once in a while, and Hermione would smack him on the back of the head and turn back to the camera. There were more pictures of at school, and then they got to the ones after they had graduated. Pictures of a pregnant Hermione, wedding pictures, pictures of Lily and Blake, and anniversary pictures. They looked at more albums, and then someone tapped Blake on the shoulder. He turned around and looked into the blue eyes of his girlfriend, Julia. He said,  
  
"Jules!" He gave her a hug, which she gladly returned. She laughed and gave him a kiss. She turned to Lily, still smiling and said,  
  
"Hey Lils."  
  
"Hey Julia."  
  
"Blake, are you planning sometime tonight on asking me to dance, or am I going to have to ask you?"  
  
"Do you want to dance, Jules?" Julia pretended to think hard about it, then said,  
  
"Of course." They went out onto the dance floor, and Lily took a seat in a chair at a table. There were glasses and a bottle of champagne on the table. She looked around and grinned evilly. She picked up a glass, poured some champagne into it, and just as she was to take a drink, she heard someone say,  
  
"You've been caught, Lily." Lily jumped, and disappointed, set the glass on the table. Harry came and sat next to his daughter and said,  
  
"You're sixteen, Lily."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Too young for champagne."  
  
"So?" Lily said, unable to keep a straight face. Harry, also unable to keep a straight face, said,  
  
"So don't drink it."  
  
"Oh c'mon, dad, pleeeease?" Harry shook his head and said,  
  
"No." Lily crossed her arms and pretended to pout. They were silent for a while until Harry said,  
  
"I want to thank you, Lils."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you and Blake helping like you did."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Remember what you told me, what I need to live for when dueling with Voldemort?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I did." Lily nodded. Blake came back from the dance floor, and said,  
  
"Tomorrow..."  
  
"Tomorrow, what?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Quidditch game. You, me, and twelve other people." Harry grinned, and Blake said,  
  
"I told you I'd hold you to it."  
  
"And I promised."  
  
"Good." Harry looked back at his daughter and noticed she was looking away, trying to hide a guilty grin. He looked at the champagne glass and noticed it wasn't as full as it was before. Harry smiled and shook his head. Lily looked at him and said,  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, uh, how's that champagne?"  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Uh-huh." Just then, Lily gave a small burp. She had put a hand to her mouth, hoping to stifle the sound, but her father had heard it. He poured himself a glass of champagne, and offered his daughter her glass. She took it, looking at Harry, confused. He said,  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna fight you with this. Cheers." He took a drink, and so did Lily. Harry said,  
  
"You're mother's gonna kill me for this." Lily grinned.  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"And don't come crying to me tomorrow morning if you drink too much tonight and have a hangover tomorrow morning."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"And don't tell your mother." Lily put her hands up and said,  
  
"Hear no evil, speak no evil." Harry got up, and said,  
  
"Don't over do it."  
  
"I won't. I'm responsible."  
  
"Ok. Don't do anything that would cause me not to trust you."  
  
"C'mon dad, I _am_ a responsible girl, I'm like mum." Harry laughed and said,  
  
"Then I'm worried."  
  
"What would you rather have me say I'm like you?"  
  
"You're right." Harry left, and Lily poured herself another glass. As she was about to take a drink, she heard her name, her _full_ name. She knew the voice, and knew she was dead where she stood.  
  
"_Lily Anne Potter!_" Lily muttered,  
  
"Shit." Hermione came to stand in front of her and said,  
  
"What are you _doing_!"  
  
"Sitting here."  
  
"Why are you drinking, you're only _sixteen_!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did anyone say you could do this, or is this your own doing?"  
  
"Both," Lily said hesitantly.  
  
"Who told you?" Harry was standing on the other end of the room, talking with Ron, when he heard,  
  
"_Harry James Potter!_" Ron looked at Harry and Harry mouthed,  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble. You always know when you're in trouble when you've been middle named." Harry saw Hermione coming towards him, an angry look on her face. Harry stuck his hand out for Ron to shake and said,  
  
"Well, it was nice knowing you, Ron. Hey, I made it to thirty-three, and I'm going to be killed by my wife."  
  
"Yep, nice knowing you, mate." Blake watched the funny looking argument between his parents and said to Lily,  
  
"I take it your next?"  
  
"No, she's already ripped into me."  
  
"You nark, you sold Dad out."  
  
"I didn't _mean_ to, she got it out of me!" The argument was nothing like the ones that Lily and Blake remembered growing up with. Even though Hermione was mad at Harry, you could still tell that she would forget about it later and nobody would think it happened. Blake and Lily laughed and Lily poured another glass and offered it to her brother.  
  
"Well, since we're twins, we normally don't do something without the other right?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"So, naturally, if one of us gets into trouble, the other usually gets in trouble later for the same thing, right?"  
  
"Right." Lily grinned.  
  
"Champagne?" Blake took the glass and Lily said,  
  
"To...our handy work. Thanks to us, we have parents with the perfect marriage."  
  
"Cheers." They clinked the glasses together and took a drink. Blake said,  
  
"You're going to be hung over tomorrow morning aren't you?"  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"You should stop, I'm counting on you tomorrow to help beat Dad at Quidditch."  
  
"You know I will, hangover or not. Have your players yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Think we should be considerate of Mum and Dad on their fifteenth anniversary and stay at someone's house tonight? Like Ron's?" Lily smiled and said,  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Maybe we should stay somewhere else tonight. But I don't think Ron would let you stay over night in his house when his daughter is home, Blake."  
  
"Well, then, who do you suggest?"  
  
"I don't know." Blake said,  
  
"Screw it, it's worth a try. Oi, Ron! Can we borrow you for a minute?" Ron came over and said,  
  
"What's up?" Lily said, rolling her eyes at her brother,  
  
"Can we crash at your house tonight?"  
  
"Why?" Blake said,  
  
"We figured Mum and Dad would want some "alone" time on their fifteenth anniversary."  
  
"Ah, I see. Why do you want to stay at my house?"  
  
"Well, we all know why Blake wants to. And that's probably why you won't let us."  
  
"If he promises to behave, I don't care."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You try anything, Blake, I won't be happy."  
  
"He'll be the protective father he is and curse you to the end of the earth."  
  
"What she said."  
  
"I swear on my name that I'll behave."  
  
"You'd be thick to take the word of a Potter that he'll behave, Ron," Remus appeared and joined the conversation.  
  
"Especially one who is like James." Lily said,  
  
"Can I swear on my name that Blake'll behave?" Ron shook his head and said,  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"Well, damnit, this isn't fair, it's not my fault the men in my family aren't trustworthy. I shouldn't have to be compared to them, I'm a girl!" Ron said,  
  
"Who was it that just got into trouble for drinking champagne at sixteen?" Lily grinned, pointed at Ron and said,  
  
"_With_ the permission of my father, so _I_ can't be blamed for that." Blake mock sighed and said,  
  
"Tsk, it's a shame you've disgraced the Potter name such as you have, little sister." Lily looked at her brother and said,  
  
"Shut up, Blake. You have _no_ room to talk, you're worse than I am!"  
  
"Well," Remus said, "I guess you wouldn't be Potters if you didn't cause trouble."  
  
"See, exactly." Lily said,  
  
"See what?" Blake opened his mouth to reply and said,  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"This isn't giving us our answer to whether we're staying at Ron's or not tonight." Remus said,  
  
"Tell you what, stay with me tonight, then Ron doesn't have to worry about any untrustworthy things he thinks his godson might do with his only daughter." Ron joked,  
  
"And then someone can help Lily with her hangover tomorrow."  
  
"I am _not_ going to be hung over tomorrow. I haven't had that much to drink." Ron said,  
  
"Yeah, but you're not used to it. Trust me, I'm talking from experience." The party ended at two o'clock, everyone headed home, Blake and Lily heading to Remus's house. While trying to fall asleep that night, Lily stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Blake saw her still awake and said,  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"Well don't hurt yourself." Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
"Well, big brother, are you happy now?"  
  
"With what, little sister?"  
  
"Mum and Dad."  
  
"Of course, aren't you?"  
  
"Ecstatic."  
  
"Ok, help me finalize plans for tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Quidditch? C'mon, I'm gonna get to do this, I've been deprived of sixteen years of playing a Quidditch game against Dad because he never wanted to play, nor would Mum let us."  
  
"Who are you going to have on your team?"  
  
"How about, Jules..."  
  
"Go figure."  
  
"You...who else?"  
  
"How do you know these people will play?"  
  
"I'm sure they will. I mean; it's Quidditch. I bet if Ron plays he'll be on Dad's team, and..."  
  
"How about this, get the twelve more people you need, and you can pick teams."  
  
"Good idea, little sis."  
  
"I know, I'm brilliant."  
  
"That's going a little too far there, I think."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Fine then, I'm going to sleep, finalize my plans for tomorrow."  
  
"God, you act like this is the biggest game of the season. Like it's for the Quidditch Cup and against Slytherin."  
  
"It's pretty damn close."  
  
"I'm glad you get to play Quidditch with Dad. It's a sign that we've succeeded."  
  
"Ok, Lils you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We shouldn't talk about how things used to be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not like that anymore. Things are way better."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's just all a thing of the past." Lily turned over on her side, and the last thing she thought about before falling asleep was that her brother was right. The way things used to be was all a thing of the past.  
  
A/N: -_Sniff, sniff- (Tear rolls down cheek)-_ I'm sad that this story ended, I liked writing it. Hope you all enjoy the REALLY long chapter (or long by my standards of writing a chapter) to end the story. Please, please, please review, it'd be sooooooooo appreciated. I need ideas for another fanfic or songfic. I'll keep thinking, any ideas??? I was thinking about doing a sequel to What the World Would Be Like, but I don't know, what do you all think??  
  
Love y'all. _-Blows kisses-  
_  
Husker-fan-2006 


End file.
